Fine Again
by claw06
Summary: Stiles has been hiding a few very important secrets from everyone around him. When his two lives collide, how will things change?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Stiles has been hiding a few very important secrets from everyone around him. When tragedy strikes him under their noses, they start to discover just how much they don't know.**

 **Warnings: StilesxOC; Past-one-sided Sterek; Slash; Het; Mpreg; Domestic violence; Neglectful! Pack; Neglectful! Sheriff; Spoilers; Nogitsune Trauma; Mangled Timeline**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

He was sixteen when he first met Ares Cisneros.

It was just after he and Derek had discovered that Peter was the alpha. He had argued with the wolf, already feeling terrible about getting his dad drunk and, of course, because they were both emotionally stunted, things that shouldn't have been said were snarled. Insecurities were brought into the open and he was left feeling rawer than he'd ever felt. Somehow, that had led to him making an hour drive into Beacon County to get drunk.

The jungle, like most other bars in Beacon Hills knew better than to supply him alcohol, he was the Sheriff's kid for fuck sake, but Beacon County's, The Pit had no such restrictions. There, he was an unknown. Just another face, and he loved it. It made him feel free.

At The Pit, there were no werewolves or whatever the fuck else, just Stiles and his drink.

Heaven.

So entranced by the freedom, the relief coursing through him, he didn't notice he'd been approached until a smooth dark voice spoke beside him.

"Let me buy you a drink, beautiful."

He tensed and spun to face the newcomer only to squeak and blush furiously.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

The man was tall, bronze skin stretched tight over bulging muscle, his arms bigger than even Derek's thick ones, and his eyes were a deep hazel brown flecked with green, the color of summer grass and the whiskey in his glass. Waves of dark hair were pulled back into a careless tail, strands escaping to frame his dangerously handsome face and a neat goatee surrounded thin kissable lips. This man was hot. He was dangerous. He was so irrevocably human. And he was talking…to Stiles.

Clumsy, skinny, defenseless…Stiles.

Was this a trick?

A warm callous hand cupped his cheek and he flushed, realizing that the man was still awaiting a response.

"I-uh yes?"

Ares smiled and flagged down the bartender.

* * *

From there, things progressed.

They began meeting at The Pit every weekend, talking and drinking, just enjoying each other's company. Each time, Ares would by him his first drink with an easy smile and a compliment that would leave him blushing like a fair maiden in the renaissance. It was an easy routine and it made everything he was dealing with, with Scott and the pack easier to handle.

Ares didn't ask him about monsters, nor did he slam him into walls and snarl in his face. Instead he was interested in _Stiles_. He wanted to know who Stiles was as a person. He asked about Stiles favorite color and his hobbies. He asked about Stiles' dreams and shared his own in return. It was a novel feeling after spending so long being forced into the background. And if Stiles looked like he didn't want to talk, he talked for him.

There no expectations, no pressure and Stiles found himself unsurprised when he noticed that he was falling in love.

Ares was everything he'd ever pictured in his perfect prince charming from his dry wit to his killer smile and what's more, he actually wanted _Stiles_. It seemed too good to be true...but he never wanted it to end so he kept his feelings to himself.

Or at least he had planned to.

A year after they met, Gérard Argent happened, leading to Stiles coming to The Pit bruised and battered. Ares had been furious and worried all at once when he saw the bruises and when Stiles tried to feed him the same lie he'd told his father, the man had given him a sad stare.

"Don't lie to me, Stiles. Please, just tell me who hurt you."

He wanted to lie, to turn away from those piercing honest eyes but for some reason he couldn't. The story spilled from his lips unbidden from his father getting the call about Laura's body to Scott getting bit. He told him about how he'd felt as everything was happening, and about Peter's offer in the garage and how afraid he was of losing his father to all of the supernatural in his life. He told him about the kanima and his father's suspension, about feeling like a disappointment to his father, and the guilt he felt for lying and lying and _lying_. He told him everything, ending with his beating at the hand of Gerard and how he'd found himself wondering if everything would've been better if he died in that basement. He even told him about the few times he'd slept with Derek and how the Alpha always left him feeling used and heartbroken.

Throughout it all, Ares listened to him, his eyes darkening with every word that left Stiles lips and he wanted to cry.

His heart was clenching in his chest and he just wanted the words to stop, so that he wouldn't lose his only friend. The person he was quickly falling in love with. His rock.

If Ares left him, after everything else that had happened...it would shatter him.

When he finally finished, Ares stood and he closed his eyes, unable to watch the man walk away, only to jolt as a gentle hand cupped his cheeks.

"Open your eyes, cariño."

He shook his head, but his eyes slid open all the same, burning as tears threatened to spill over. Hazel green eyes stared back him, warm and soft full of something that made his cheeks heat up.

More so, Ares was smiling at him, sad and proud all at the same time and he...he was lost.

The tears he'd been trying so hard to keep back spilled over and a near-silent sob left his lips and he gasped as the hands on his face moved away, strong arms pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Let it out. Sh, I'm here." His friend rumbled soothingly. "I'm here."

All the pain, and guilt, and fear left him in a rush of silent sobs as he finally allowed himself to break, awed at the man holding him.

It had been so long since he'd let someone comfort him, and tell him everything was alright. Normally it was his job to take care of everyone else, to be in the opposing role for once felt...liberating.

He sobbed until his tears ran dry and his voice was hoarse, Ares keeping up a steady litany of sweet words and stroking his back as he let out everything that had been bottled up since his introduction into the supernatural world and perhaps even before then. When he finished, he pulled away physically and emotionally exhausted, flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips brushing his gently.

"I did not mind." Ares whispered, cupping his bruised cheek tenderly. "Stiles, after everything you just told me, it's obvious that you needed someone to listen. Someone who wouldn't judge and I don't mind being that person. You've been so brave and strong, let someone else be strong for you for a change."

He swallowed thickly, blush deepening at the softly spoken words, and he looked away trying to deflect them so he wouldn't get hurt.

"You sounded like you were trying to date me for a second." Sarcasm, always was his best defense, But Ares forced him to meet his gaze, hazel green eyes serious.

"And if I was?"

"I ca-you can't. You're so, well _you_ and I'm just-"

"Beautiful, funny, sarcastic, wonderful, insightful, intelligent-"

"I'm not-"

"Gorgeous, blunt, witty, sweet, kind, gentle-"

"Ares, I'm not-"

He was kissed again. Just a brief brush of lips and yet it silenced him immediately.

When Ares pulled away, he gave him a stern glare. "If you have a valid reason for us not to date other than your own lack of self-worth, I will stop. But Stiles, I like you. Hell, it's quickly becoming the other l-word and if you don't feel the same way, please tell me. But I refuse to let you deny yourself the happiness you deserve. Hale was wrong to make you feel the way you did. I will not make the same mistake."

Stiles blushed, his heart pounding in his chest. As all the reasons they shouldn't do this flashed through his mind, the main one being that there was a seven-year age difference between them but he couldn't find it in himself to deny himself this.

"I-okay."

Ares eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

His heart soared at the smile he got from the older man and when they kissed, well no one had to know he melted.

* * *

None of the pack noticed the change.

He expected it from Derek and his pups. They were still working through their own issues and while they like to keep him involved for research purposes, none of them went out of their way to actually get to know him.

Erica and Boyd had pulled him aside and assured him that they hadn't told Derek about Gerard, something he'd begged them to keep to themselves, and he'd thanked them. But afterwards, they were pulled away by Derek and that was that.

Lydia, at the very least should've noticed especially with how he was pretending to moon over her anymore but she and Jackson were so focused on helping the new werewolf heal from the Kanima mess that he'd slipped under their radar.

Not even his dad and Scott noticed, the latter overloaded at work in the aftermath of the Kanima's attack on the station and the murders it committed, while the former couldn't be bothered to look up from his little Romeo and Juliet romance with Allison.

Only two people noticed.

The first was Deaton, who he'd started meeting with the help train his spark. He'd approached the druid the night after he'd told Ares everything, hoping the man could help him train his 'spark' so that he wouldn't feel so useless and defenseless. To his surprise, the vet had merely smiled and agreed, then congratulated him on his new relationship. When asked how he knew, the druid had answered that it was the first time he'd seen him give a genuine smile. It almost startled him that the man knew him well enough to tell the difference. All the same he'd accepted the congratulations with a smile.

The other was Melissa McCall. She'd cornered him when he'd brought her some of his homemade lasagna, knowing it was her favorite when she came for dinner.

She'd taken one look at him and smiled.

"So, who is he?"

"W-what?" He whispered startled, his cheeks flushing and her smile widened.

"Oh, honey. You have the same look in your eyes that your mother had when she first married your father."

His blush deepened. "I- how did you know it was a he?"  
She chuckled. "Sweetheart, the only girl I've ever seen you look twice at is Lydia Martin. Even then, I have seen the looks you used to give Danny and recently Derek."

Smiling shyly, he ducked his head. "His names Ares. He's-" He sighed softly, looking up at her with the softest smile she'd ever seen on his face. "He's amazing."

"Older?"

He nodded hesitantly. "Good, no one your age can keep up with you. Just be careful, alright?"

He nodded again. "Dad doesn't know yet."

She shook her head. "Figured. Are you going to tell him?"

He hesitated.

"I think I want to see where me and Ares are going first."

Melissa smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Alright. Don't keep it from him too long, alright? And bring him around sometime, I'd love to meet him."

Nodding he bid her goodbye and left the hospital.

* * *

For the rest of the school year and even the summer, he focused on his relationship with Ares and strengthening his magic, trying not to focus on the hurt he felt when the pack continued to ignore him beyond the Monster of the week.

During this time, he discovered something that both scared him and excited him.

He was pregnant.

Deaton had told him that it was his magic's way of granting his innermost desire, which was to never be alone. He informed him that because of his magic, he would only be pregnant for six months instead if the standard nine or ten, and that while it was rare, he'd seen it once before and would be able to help him.

Ares was so excited, he'd called his mother immediately to tell her the good news. Stiles called his dad only to get his voicemail. He told him they needed to talk and that it was important.

He never got a response.

Ares proposed to him the next day.

He told Melissa, who was happy for him, although she told him she wished he'd waited until he was finished with school. And Deaton, whose stoic facade fell so that he could smile and genuinely congratulate him.

They got married the week before junior year started after only seven months of officiallydating, only Deaton and Melissa bothered showed up on his side, while Ares' mother, Katerina and younger sister, Esmeralda showed up.

No one else even noticed he was with someone, let alone _happy_.

It hurt.

When Melissa asked if his dad knew about Ares and the baby, he couldn't bring himself to lie.

He'd tried so hard to tell his dad about this amazing new part of his life, but the man was barely ever home and when he was he went straight to bed and was gone by the time he got up for school. He hadn't even noticed that Stiles barely slept at home anymore.

He cried himself to sleep that night in his new husband's arms.

He had Deaton teach him concealment spells for his scent and his ever-growing abdomen. The druid did so, teaching him the least taxing ones as well as creating a pendant that would protect his unborn child while he was helping the pack with whatever monster attacked Beacon Hills. Junior year started, and with it came the Alpha Pack and the Darach. He was running himself into the ground with stress and training, even as Ares and he fought about it repeatedly. Melissa and Deaton try to get him to slow down and he tried to get them to realize that he truly couldn't. It wasn't even an option, not with enemies closing in on two fronts.

He used his magic to keep up his glamours as he found himself once again knee-deep in the pack meetings and research, as well as his pregnancy and marriage.

He couldn't even say he was surprised he went into labor early.

Bazyli Aiolos Cisneros came into the world at Deaton's clinic, a week before school let out for winter break. Deaton, Ares, Melissa, Katerina and Esmeralda were all present.

When he let out his first cry, Stiles burst into tears of bittersweet happiness. His son was alive and in his arms, but his family would never see it. His father was so wrapped up in work he barely noticed him anymore and his mother was gone. Melissa was there though and while it didn't make his father's glaring absence any less noticeable, it lessened the pain just a little bit.

It also weighed on his heart because hiding the supernatural from his father was hard enough and while he knew it was only partially his own fault his father didn't know about Ares and Bazyli, it hurt to be keeping yet another secret from the man.

Deaton and Melissa gave him week of bed rest.

Two days later the Darach took his father.

She took Melissa.

And Allison's father.

And suddenly bed rest was no longer an option.

He found himself in a tub of iced water, Allison and Scott on either side of him in their own iced baths, and he hoped Ares would forgive him for leaving him and their son alone.

Deaton gave him a sad look, and then Lydia was pushing him under.

' _I'm so sorry, Bazyli. Looks like mommy won't see you grow after all.'_

He thought, clutching his own father's badge tightly.

' _Please forgive me, Ares. Please.'_

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Bazyli (polish)** \- Kingly

 **Aiolos (Greek) –** Quick-thinker, swift

 **Why-** I see Stiles as someone that would want to honor his mother's polish heritage while at the same time not wanting to overwhelm his child with his own mouthful of a name. Also, I liked the name. ( **Bazyli** ) In addition, Ares is a Grecian god of war and so I can see Stiles as wanting to honor that by giving him a name of the same origin. ( **Aiolos** )

 **About Ares:** Ares Cisneros is half Greek, half Spanish but leans more toward Spanish coloring and culture due to growing up in Spain.

Birthday: April 18th

 **Ages:**

Beginning:

-Stiles: 16

-Ares: 23

-Derek: 22

*Stiles is 17 when he and Ares start dating


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sixteen hours.

Stiles stifled a sob as he stared at his phone, wondering how to explain everything that had happened in the past day and a half to his husband.

How do you tell the man you love that you'd committed ritualistic suicide just days after giving birth to your child? How do you explain to him that for sixteen hours you'd been dead and he'd had been a widow? That you hadn't even called to say goodbye? How do you explain fighting a pack of Alphas as a human, armed with nothing but a baseball bat and drained magic?

Most importantly, how do you plead for his forgiveness?

He stood shakily, his body still sore from both birth and the battle that had followed, and dialed the number he'd memorized better than his own.

It rang once, then twice, then his husband's voice sounded in his ear warm and graveled by sleep.

" _Lo?"_

"Hey, were you asleep?"

Ares hummed. _"Not really. Bazyli misses his mama, wouldn't rest until I played the lullaby you recorded for me. Are you okay?"_

He wanted to lie, wanted to slap on that fake smile he used with the pack and say, "I'm fine," but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Instead a broken sob left his lips.

"No."

He could hear the man shuffling around on the other end of the line and before he could try to repeal his statement, the entire story tumbled for his lips. When he got to the part about him, Allison and Scott committing suicide to become surrogate sacrifices, he heard his husband inhale sharply. He wanted to stop, wanted to assure him that everything was fine, but he couldn't. He told him about finally defeating the Alpha pack and how angry he was at Scott for letting Deucalion go.

About the Darach being weakened then escaping and about feeling her death through the new bond between him and the Nemeton. He even confided that he suspected that he'd been bound more intimately to the Nemeton that the others because he could feel it's presence like a steady hum in the back of his mind. After a while, his story wound down into sobbed apologies and pleas for forgiveness and Ares was whispering soothing words to him, so eerily reminiscent of the night he told him about Gerard and the pack.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

" _Sh, I…I won't say it's okay because it's not but I understand. If it was mother or Esmeralda, I would've done the same thing. Just…fuck,_ _cariño_ _, I need you. I don't know what I would've done if Dr. Deaton had called me and told me I lost you. I love you."_

He sniffled. "I'm telling Dad everything tomorrow. I can't- I need to. If something happens to me or you, he'll need to know."

" _I know."_ Ares sighed. _"I'll come over tomorrow with Bazyli. So, he can meet us both. Mama is taking Esmeralda shopping tomorrow…they still don't know about werewolves or any of the sort so everything you told me tonight will be between us like always."_

"Thank you. I love you."

" _I love you too. Get some rest."_

He smiled and laid down, feeling the weight in his chest lift,

"I will. Kiss Bazyli goodnight for me?"

" _Of course."_

The call ended and he closed his eyes, the day's events taking their toll on his worn body. As he slipped into oblivion he found himself yearning for his husband's strong arms to hold him and keep him safe from the world.

* * *

Noah Stilinski wasn't sure what to think when he walked into his kitchen that morning and found his son stress cooking breakfast.

After discovering the existence of the supernatural the day before, being kidnapped, and being held hostage by a revenge-driven woman calling herself a Darach, his entire world had been turned on its head.

For over two years his son had been running around with werewolves in more danger than anything Noah had ever faced. More danger than Noah even knew he had to protect him from, and knowing his son as well as he did, he knew here was only one reason for the teen to keep this from him.

Protection.

Since Claudia's death, his son had developed an overprotective streak longer than any parent's. At most times he didn't mind, because it was pointless things like his diet and monitoring his work calls, or conducting maintenance checks on all the guns they kept in the house. But this, this was dangerous.

Stiles could've died and he would've had no clue until someone found his baby's cooling corpse in the preserve or worse.

No.

This had to stop.

He opened his mouth to speak but Stiles cut him off before he could.

"Sit. We'll talk about that later but first I have something I need to tell you."

"More important than werewolves?" He deadpanned noting the nervous tension lining his child's frame.

His son nodded, setting the table for three and his eyebrow rose when he caught a glint of rose gold near the teen's hands before he moved back to the stove.

"Much more important." Stiles agreed, returning with a plate piled high with pancakes and a plate with egg whites. He made one last trip to the stove, returning with a plate piled with sausages and a plate of warm chocolate chip muffins.

Once everything was settled, he bit his lips wringing his hands nervously.

"So, I- I," He tried then growled in frustration when whatever he was trying to say wouldn't come out. Noah frowned worriedly.

"Deep breaths, son."

"I'm married!" He blurted out suddenly before covering his mouth, wide-eyed.

The sheriff froze.

He wanted to think he'd heard incorrectly but seeing the rose-gold rings on his son's finger he didn't think he had.

There were two. The engagement ring was a slim band wound around a topaz stone shaped like a treble clef. Two tiny diamonds were on either side of the small treble clef, bringing the whole design together. The other ring was only the slightest bit wider than the first, with no obvious designs on it, but it showed off his son's slender fingers.

Both looked expensive despite their almost simplistic designs and he couldn't help but wonder how this had happened without his knowledge.

Stiles, seeing his reaction started to babble. "We got married about a week before Junior year and we were dating for about seven months before that. I- we kinda danced around each other for a year before we got together. I-he's – we have a son. His name is Bazyli. He's four days and they're coming to breakfast. I wanted to tell you- I tried but I- we're never- I mean-"

His breathing sped up and he looked close to hyperventilating and Noah hurriedly pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, _**Kochanie**_. Breathe. Calm down and just breathe."

"B-but you're mad at me." He whimpered and he sounded so much like the small child Noah used to tuck into bed at night that he couldn't help holding him tighter.

"I am. But only because you've kept this from me. Werewolves, marriage, children? That's a lot of information for one man, Stiles. Just give me time to process, okay?"

He nodded and pulled away with a sigh, eyes lighting up as a knock sounded at the door.

Moving as fast as his sore body would allow, the teen sped toward the door. Noah, started filling his plate, curious about his son's husband as he heard them talking softly.

After a moment, Stiles returned holding a newborn to his chest, a tall dark-haired man following behind him with a soft smile.

"Dad, this is Ares Cisneros, my husband. And this," He leaned down so Noah could see the sleeping child in his arms, "Is Bazyli."

Noah stared at the small family wide-eyed.

He didn't know what he'd expected form his son's husband but the burly, long-haired man in front of him hadn't been it. All the same, he could see how well they fit together and as Ares shook his hand, he could feel the strength the man carried.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stilinski. Mi cariño talks about you constantly, all good things…other than your diet."

He gave a startled chuckle, having not expected the last comment, and Stiles pouted.

"Nice to me you too, Ares. Call me Noah."

He received a warm smile and a chuckle.

The breakfast that followed was a surreal experience.

He was told about how they'd met at The Pit, something that made him laugh because that had been the same place he'd met Claudia. When they heard that, they'd laughed and Stiles had stared up at him, with an awe that had been missing for years. Ares spoke of his career as a musician, of growing up in Spain with a Grecian father and Spanish mother. Of moving to America when he turned seventeen and the culture shock he'd experienced.

Stiles spoke of his dreams, some of which Noah had never heard before. It saddened him to see that despite how close they'd grown since Claudia's death, they weren't nearly as close as they could be. He'd never even known Stiles could sing, let alone that he dreamed of doing it professionally one day. Nor had he known his son could dance, and that Ares mother had been teaching the couple dances from her home country.

So much was shared between them that morning and even after the food was done, they stayed at the table talking. He learned of Stiles ability to give birth and his magic. That Melissa and Deaton had been helping him with things that Noah should've been there for, something that made jealousy flare in the dark recesses of his heart. All the while, he watched his son and his husband interact and what he saw made his heart clench with both pride and pain. The couple's movements were so in tune with each other, in a way he hadn't seen since his wife's passing and watching them made him yearn for her.

Little Bazyli slept most of the time they talked but when Stiles place the tiny newborn in his arms for the first time, he cried.

The baby was so tiny, but so beautiful, a tuft of black curls atop his head and skin a warm caramel color, the perfect mix of Stiles' pale ivory and Ares' soft bronze. It reminded him of when another child, so alike yet so different from this one had been placed in his arms seventeen years ago. The same protective instincts, and love welled in him and he looked up at the couple with a watery smile.

"You did good, boys. He's beautiful."

His son had smiled at him, amber eyes suspiciously wet, and when his work phone went off in his office he almost wanted to ignore it.

Instead he handed the infant back to Stiles reluctantly and kissed his son's forehead then hugged Ares' who stiffened in surprise.

"Welcome to the family, son."

The shy smile he received from the man when he pulled away made it just the slightest bit easier to go to work.

After all, now that his family had grown larger, he had to work harder to keep them safe. First thing?

Chris Argent better be ready to hand over some of those wolfbane bullets.

It was time he started doing his job as Stiles' father and protecting him, and his family too.

He wouldn't fail.

Not this time.

* * *

He was losing his mind.

His connection with the Nemeton was growing stronger and his nightmares and panic attacks were returning with a vengeance.

In addition, he was sleep walking and losing time and he knew those symptoms more intimately than he knew the symptoms of any other disease in the world.

He wanted to believe it wasn't true.

He wanted to believe he would see Bazyli grow up and graduate high school, but as he lay in the MRI machine he wanted to scream.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't!

Hadn't this disease taken enough from him and his family?

Hadn't they suffered enough?

The machine started clanking loud then louder, fast then faster and he squeezed his eyes shut, a solemn tear escaping as a scream built in his chest.

Suddenly, the sound was gone and he was standing in an empty MRI chamber, facing a monster wearing bandages around its head. The same monster from the basement he'd thought he was trapped in.

It started speaking saying something about saving him but he didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it.

Then the riddle came.

The same riddle from before, asked in that horrible rasping voice.

" **Everyone has it but no one can lose it, what is it?"**

He shook his head. "I don't know." He whimpered, trembling.

" **Everyone has it,"** The thing repeated, nearly growling, **"But no one can lose it, what is it, Stiles?"**

"I don't know!" He cried, panic building in his chest. He just wanted to go home and hold his son. Why was this happening?

Why?

" **Everyone has it,"** The beast was shouting now and he covered his ears to keep from screaming, **"But no one can lose it. What is it?!"**

"I don't know! I don't know!" He cried. "I don't-"

The answer struck him suddenly and he spun around to face it again, wondering when he'd turned away from it.

"A shadow."

His own face stared back at him.

* * *

 _Keep Ares and Bazyli away from me. I don't want to hurt them, and_ _ **he**_ _doesn't know about them. The Nemeton's magic keeps him from seeing them in my thoughts. I love you, and I'm sorry._

Noah closed his eyes painfully as he read the note he'd found slipped in his pocket during one of Stiles' lucid moments between the Nogitsune being in control.

He'd done as asked, telling Ares that he and Bazyli had to stay away from Stiles for until the Nogitsune was dealt with. His son-in-law had argued, yelled, and begged before accepting the decision, if only to keep the newborn safe, but had demanded to be kept in the loop. Now that everything was said and done, and the Nogitsune was dealt with, he knew his son would be staying with Ares for a few days to recover and he found himself liking the idea more and more.

He, in no way, blamed Stiles for the crimes the Nogitsune had committed, but he knew his boy and he knew that the guilt would consume him. He could only hope Ares would alleviate that guilt because if not, he would lose Stiles and he couldn't go through that.

He kissed his son's forehead gently, anger flaring when he noticed that not one of the teen's pack mates were there with him. In the three days he'd been hospitalized, none of them had even attempted to visit and it pissed him off, because he _knew_ that some of them blamed him for the deaths of Allison Argent and that Aiden kid. They would drive his son into an early grave if they weren't careful and he wouldn't allow it.

Stiles stirred, as if sensing his anger, and he shushed him.

"Rest, Mieczysław. I'm here. Just rest."

No, he wouldn't allow that at all.

 **TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A scream woke him.

The body in his arms jerked and thrashed, soft whimpers spilling from its lips in between shrill screams. Tears streamed down its cheeks and with every sound that left it, Ares felt his heart breaking.

Two weeks had passed since Stiles had been saved from the Nogitsune and while during the day he seemed to be getting better, it was vividly apparent at night that he wasn't. Every night since the younger man had left the hospital, Ares woke to his husband screaming and struggling in his arms. Each time, he'd wake the teen with soft kisses and gentle caresses, until those beautiful amber eyes flew open.

Each time his heart broke just a little more.

His husband wasn't okay.

Every time Stiles woke, he broke down in Ares' arms begging for forgiveness he was convinced he didn't deserve. The man tried to assure him that everything was alright, that it wasn't his fault, but somehow, he didn't think the message was sinking in.

His eyes narrowed and his lips twisted into a silent snarl.

Of course, it didn't help that some of Stiles' "pack" did blame him for what had happened, namely Scott McCall and Lydia Martin. Both had cornered Stiles and after tearing into him with their words, they made sure to tell the teen that he was no longer pack, orders of Derek Hale.

He'd never seen his beloved so broken, and it made him hate the pack even more. The body in his arms stilled and he pulled his little husband closer as the teen finally settled, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you. You're safe now." He soothed and Stiles nuzzled closer to him, whining like Ares had seen the wolves on Discovery channel do.

His arms tightened and he found himself thankful that their son was deeply asleep.

"You're safe now."

 ***/***

Derek frowned deeply as he stared at the group of teens gathered in his living room, immediately noticing one glaring absence.

Since killing the nogitsune a month previous, Stiles hadn't attended a single pack meeting. At first, he'd thought it was because the boy was getting counselling to deal with his PTSD toward the events, or that he was still in the hospital or Eichen, but now he couldn't help but wonder if it was something else.

He'd known for months that Stiles was hiding something from the pack but after the disastrous end to their relationship (something he admitted was his own fault), he hadn't thought it was his right to ask. Instead he tried to keep their relationship strictly platonic, and for a while it had worked. The bitter tinge of hurt had slowly evaporated from Stiles scent leaving behind the teen's natural scent of cinnamon and honeysuckles, Adderall covering most of the other's chemo signals. After Allison and Aiden's deaths, he'd hoped Stiles would try to reconnect with the pack instead skirting on the outskirts of it, but instead the teen avoided them, the hurt that had once vanished back and stronger than it had ever been.

He'd tried to corner him, but the only time anyone had the boy's exact location was when he was at school. After school, he'd go to his house, cook dinner, then leave again, vanishing until he reappeared at school the next day. With school coming to an end the day before and the rest of the pack in his living room celebrating, he'd hoped the teen would show up so he could check in and see if he was okay. Instead, everyone but Stiles was present, even Peter, although his uncle was looking around the room with a small frown. The Beta had bonded with Stiles the best out of all their packmates and he wasn't surprised that the man had noticed Stiles was missing. He knew what the man was going to ask before the question even had a chance of leaving his lips.

"Where is Stiles?"

Everyone fell silent, most looking around the room as if just realizing their wayward human was missing and he felt his frown deepen when Scott and Lydia both continued as if they hadn't heard the question.

"Scott? Lydia?"

"What?" The former snapped mulishly and he glared at the pup.

"Where. Is. Stiles?"

Lydia bit her lip, obviously warring with herself before she huffed out a sigh and looked away.

"We- We told him he wasn't pack."

Derek's heart stopped.

In the brief time he and Stiles we're together he'd come to realize that family was everything to the teen. The pack was part of what the boy considered family, even if he was convinced they didn't feel the same. It had taken him forever to convince his friend otherwise. When Derek had ended their relationship, he'd tried his hardest to convince Stiles that even if they weren't together he was still pack, it had been slow going but somehow, he'd thought he'd managed it.

If what Lydia was saying was true, however, then she and Scott had just ruined all the work he'd put in to making the boy believe him.

He'd never wanted to hit either of them more than he did at that moment.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one. Peter was snarling at the duo, his eyes a bright iridescent blue.

"You did what?" He growled, voice low and nearly artic in quality.

Danny was glaring at the duo, as was Ethan, who'd only just started to heal from the loss of his twin. Both he and Chris had made it abundantly clear they didn't blame Stiles for the nogitsune's actions, as had Isaac. He'd thought the rest of the pack agreed.

Seems like he was wrong.

"Stiles has more right to be pack than anyone in this room. I trust him with my life. Not only is he our pack's emissary, he is also one of our main strategists and researchers. You had no right to say that to him, not after everything he's done for us. I'm gonna call him, when he gets here I expect you both to apologize."

The two didn't respond, glaring at him like stubborn, unruly children and he was tempted to treat them as such but thought better of it as he pulled out his phone and dialed the human's number. It rang twice before a tired voice sounded.

" _Derek."_

"It's pack night. You aren't here, again. Get here."

" _I'm sorry, truly I am, but I'm not pack so I'm not coming. Besides, I'm busy."_

He frowned, hearing the tell-tale sound of pots and pans being moved around, Sinatra playing in the background. It had stunned him when Stiles had admitted he was fond of older music, until the teen mentioned that he and his mother had listened to them together up until he death. The boy owned all his mother's vinyl disks and her old record player. He loved using it while he cooked, said it helped him clear his head.

"Stiles-"

" _I'm sorry, Derek. I have to go."_

"I expect you at tomorrow's meeting."

There was silence on the other end and for a moment he feared the teen had hung up, then he spoke in a quiet voice, so unlike his normally vibrant tone.

" _I'll be there."_

The phone clicked and he frowned at it then at Scott and Lydia.

"Fix this." He growled and they nodded.

"Fine." Scott replied, pouting and he rolled his eyes.

What made him think making a pack of teenagers was a clever idea again?

Oh right. Stiles.

Goddamnit.

 ***/***

Exhausted topaz eyes, glowed in triumph as they stared at the two sleeping forms in front of them, their owner paying no mind to the glowing red vine-like patterns burning themselves up his arms, back, and neck.

He'd finally done it.

Three weeks of hoping and researching, of sleepless nights and memories of blood-stained snow, three weeks of being haunted by the knowledge left behind by the nogitsune after it had left his mind and soul violated and broken. All of it had come to fruition and this…this was the result.

The nogitsune had left behind knowledge on reviving those wrongly killed by the Oni, whose primary jobs were to serve as either the nogitsune's enforcers or it's executioners, never both.

Being that neither Allison or Aiden had ever hosted the creature, nor had they consciously protected it from the Oni, their deaths were unjustified and therefore they qualified for the ritual.

He was so glad they qualified.

Letting out a gasp as the burning in his body reached his heart, he leaned forward and curled up on the Nemeton's giant stump, allowing the darkness to take him under.

Maybe, just maybe the pack would let him come back now.

Maybe, he'd finally redeemed himself to them.

 ***/***

"Allison?"

"Aiden?"

Everyone stared at their two previously dead Packmates in shock, then at the exhausted teen standing a little way behind them.

"Y-you, how?" Derek whispered amazed and Stiles shrugged.

"There's a ritual in one of my books called _Rite of Justice_. It judges those that were wrongfully killed by the Nogitsune, or the Oni, but the caster has to know the dead personally." He looked down.

"I know it doesn't justify what I did but-" He was cut off by Chris who pulled him into a strong embrace, the man's blue eyes suspiciously wet.

"Thank you." He murmured and Stiles swallowed thickly, fighting back tears of his own. " _Thank You._ "

Allison and Aiden exchanged a grin behind his back, having spent most of the ride over trying to convince their stubborn friend their deaths weren't his fault.

Maybe, the pack could help them get him to understand it wasn't his fault.

Allison's grin darkened into a dangerous smirk, especially when they landed on Scott and Lydia.

Even if some of them needed an extra little push.

 ***/***

Stiles was smiling again.

Ares grinned as he watched his husband dance around their kitchen singing along with Dean Martin as he cooked. After three months, his beloved was finally healing from his possession by the dark spirit and he couldn't be happier. Smiles came to the teen's lips faster, especially when it was only the three of them, and he was laughing again, the sweet sound filling the halls of their small two-bedroom home. It helped that he and Bazyli were spending more time together, the seven-month-old adoring his mama so much that he'd started to mimic the smaller man's facial expressions to a tee, hazel green eyes more intelligent than any other baby he'd ever seen.

His eyes drifted to the thick vine-like tattoos winding up his beloved's arms, and neck, knowing a matching set ran across the other's torso and back connecting to a giant tree branded over his spine. When his husband had admitted what he'd done at the Nemeton to bring his lost friends back he'd been furious. He couldn't keep nearly losing his lover, not with their son and his own heart depending so heavily on the other's continued survival.

He'd told him, in as blunt a way he could that he didn't give a damn if any of the wolves lived or not. All he cared about was that _Stiles_ made it home because at the end of the day, he didn't care about any of those strangers. He cared about was his _husband_ , the mother of their _son._ Bazyli needed his mama, not wolves he'd never met.

Stiles had stared at him, topaz eyes wide and full of tears but he hadn't argued. Instead he'd hugged him close and nodded, voice breaking in the darkness of their bedroom as tears he'd tried to contain escaped him.

" _I understand."_ He'd whispered. _"I understand."_

They hadn't spoken of it again but he knew that it was far from the end of it. He could only hope that next time, he wouldn't lose his beloved.

He could only pray Bazyli would grow up with his mother around to see it.

A cold feeling pooled in his gut and tried to shove it away.

His family was safe.

Everything was alright. It had to be.

He joined in with Stiles' rendition of Volare, trying to drown out the voices in his head.

He never had been all that great at lying to himself.

The doorbell rang and his heart leapt in his throat as he went to answer it, hyper aware of Stiles standing at his back, having grabbed their son when he went to stand.

On their porch stood two uniformed Beacon County officers wearing somber expressions.

"Hello, are you Ares Cisneros?"

"Yes Sir." He replied, heart pounding a rapid tattoo in his chest.

"Can we come in, Sir? It's about your mother and your sister."

 **TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _The doorbell rang and his heart leapt in his throat as he went to answer it, hyper aware of Stiles standing at his back, having grabbed their son when he went to stand._

 _On their porch stood two uniformed Beacon County officers wearing somber expressions._

" _Hello, are you Ares Cisneros?"_

" _Yes Sir." He replied, heart pounding a rapid tattoo in his chest._

" _Can we come in, Sir? It's about your mother and your sister."_

 _ ***/***_

This was all his fault.

Stiles bit back his own tears as he held his sobbing husband in his arms, his heart aching at the loss his mate had suffered.

Katerina and Esmeralda were dead.

Killed by a drunk driver on their way home from Esmeralda's school. Worse, they couldn't find Esmeralda's body, the child having been thrown through the windshield of the car and into the forest alongside the road. Stiles wanted to hope that meant she was still alive, but he couldn't bear feeding his beloved false hope. Not so soon after what had happened with the Nemeton and Stiles' own near death.

The driver had suffered serious wounds as well and had been announced DOA upon reaching the hospital.

All of this, all of it was his fault.

He was a poison, bringing death and chaos everywhere he went.

Perhaps that was why the nogitsune had left him alive.

A solemn tear escaped his eyes and his arms tightened around the larger man, who clutched him as if he were the only thing anchoring him to this earth.

And, in that moment, he knew that he was. Ares had been strong for them both for so long, and now it was his turn to be strong, to be there for his mate in any way he could, so he shoved his dark thoughts to back of his mind and focused all his energy on the man in his arms.

"I'll make the arrangements." He murmured softly, wanting to spare Ares the pain of doing so. He'd done the same thing for his father after his mother's death (With Melissa's help), and was well aware of how things worked in that department. His husband nodded, swallowing thickly.

"I can't. I-I-"

"Sh, it'll be okay. It'll hurt, god it will hurt forever. But you're so strong, Ares. Stronger than anyone I know, you will get through this. Me and Bazyli are with you every step of the way."

Ares nodded, burying his face in his lover's throat. "I love you. I love you so much. Don't leave me."

"I'm here." Stiles soothed, running a gentle hand through the older man's hair. "I'm right here."

 ***/***

"What the hell do you mean you won't be there?! Stiles, this is important!"

Derek snapped at his emissary who sighed tiredly, running his hand through his messy dark hair.

The teen had turned up at the loft, only three days before a very important pack meeting, smelling of tears and exhaustion, only to tell him he wouldn't be going. Derek had wanted to be worried but with the pixies roaming the woods killing unsuspecting hikers, he'd really needed his emissary present to help them strategize against the little bastards. He couldn't be focused on the younger man's emotional distress when lives were at stake.

Stiles sighed handing him a packet of papers, the printed words neat compared to the small red notes in the margins.

"Look, this is important, too. Here's everything you need to defeat the pixies, but right now, I have more to do than run with wolves, Derek. Especially not right now."

"What's so important that you would ignore this, Stiles?"

The boy sagged. "Someone close to me just died. I'm planning her and her daughter's funeral."

Derek froze, guilt flooding him at his former lover's words.

"Fuck, Stiles. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Stiles gave him a forced smile, one he had hated even when they were together because it meant the opposite of the words that always accompanied it.

"I'm fine."

"Liar." He replied and Stiles huffed a slight laugh.

"Yeah, well I can't afford not to be. I'll see you at next week's meeting, Derek."

The alpha reached forward and grabbed his wrist. "Get some rest, Stiles. Please?"

His emissary gently pulled his wrist away.

"I'll try." He responded, then he was gone.

Derek stared after him for a moment, then down at the notes in his hand.

Pixies first.

Then maybe he'd finally be able to figure out how to help Stiles.

 ***/***

It was a beautiful funeral.

Stiles had done an amazing job arranging everything in a way he knew his mother would love. The colors were lilac and black, a mix of her favorite color and the colors of mourning, a bouquet of white lilies draped over her pale purple casket. Esmerelda had been buried earlier that morning, her funeral just as beautiful and it just made it all sink in that this was real.

His mother was gone.

His baby sister, gone.

He'd never go watch his sister get married, never see her graduate high school.

He'd never get to hear her and Stiles sing together again, his mother playing piano as he accompanied her on his guitar.

He'd never watch them gush over Bazyli again, never listen to his mother sing old songs passed down through her family for generations, her cinnamon hot chocolate permeating the air.

They were really gone.

What was he going to do?

They began to lower the casket into the ground and Stiles tightened his grip on his hand, Noah squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

It still hurt, but their gestures worked better than any of the platitudes the well-wishers kept giving him.

Bazyli cooed softly, looking up at him with wide amber eyes and he felt something in him strengthen.

He'd get through this.

He had to.

 ***/***

"Ma- ma."

Stiles froze where he'd been putting away his now nine-month old son's laundry, his head whipping around to meet his husband's proud gaze. The man smirked at him, while Bazyli grinned at him, staring back at him with eyes the same shade as his own.

Two months had passed since they'd lost Katerina and Esmeralda and the wound still ached fiercely. Ares was drinking more, though never around Bazyli, and they were arguing more. He'd never gone so far as to hit Stiles and they tried to make up before they went to bed, but he feared seeing his husband travel down the same path his father had gone down after his mother's death. Seeing the gleam of mischief and pride in his eyes as Bazyli spoke his first word, was like a balm, soothing that fear better than anything he could compare it with.

"Mama!" The infant repeated, clapping his little hands and Stiles smiled.

"That's right, little king. Say Daddy."

The babe stared at him confused.

"Mama!"

He shrugged helplessly at Ares who chuckled. "He's gonna be a mama's boy."

As if he'd understood his father's words, their son giggled and clapped.

"Mama! Mama!"

Feeling the grip on his heart loosen at the sight of his husband and son laughing, Stiles laughed as well, returning to his earlier task.

They'd be alright.

The strong arms wrapping around his waist and the little hands pressed against his chest only proved him right.

 ***/***

"Who is he?"

Peter smirked as Stiles froze at his question, the teen having been unaware of his presence until he'd spoken. The boy had been researching the latest monster of the week, texting steadily as he did so. He'd been there for five minutes just watching his face light up at every text and he couldn't help but be curious.

Unlike his nephew's ragtag gang of puppies, he'd been well aware of Derek and Stiles'…more than friendly relationship. He could see it in the way Derek's eyes lingered on the little human more than anyone else, could see the faded edges of heartbreak in the boy's eyes when ever Derek's libido attracted whatever psycho wanting to kill them this time. He'd noticed Stiles drifting away from the pack, balancing delicately on the outskirts of becoming an omega and how the pack neglected the human more often than not. Being nearly an omega himself, he couldn't do anything but try to bond with child and give him more reasons to stay with the pack. If it meant lending him an ear to listen or someone to lean on, he didn't mind.

Stiles was his favorite packmate anyways.

Topaz eyes narrowed at him, exhaustion radiating from him in waves and a vague hint of grief marring his scent.

"What do you want, Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "My dear nephew sent me to check in about the research and to see if you needed help."

Stiles snorted. "So, Derek is training the puppies and you got bored and came to bug me instead."

The beta grinned. "Knew you were the clever one. _So,_ who is he?"

A light blush dusted itself across the teen's cheeks, lips curling into a warm but shy smile.

Peter had to blink twice. He'd never seen such an honest expression on Stiles' face before, not even when he and Derek were having their trysts. This was the expression of someone well and truly in love. An expression he remembered wearing before the fire as he thought of his beloved Irena.

It made something in his chest unfurl protectively.

Stiles was as close to a cub as he had at the moment and he would do anything to keep that look on his face. No matter who he to go through to do so.

"His name is Ares."

His eyebrow rose, lips twitching in amusement.

"Like the Grecian God of War?"

He nodded, something sad flashing in his eyes as the grief in his scent deepened. "His mother was very fond of Greek Mythology and according to her, Ares came into the word with a battle cry and the fiercest set of lungs she'd ever heard. The name was only fitting."

Unbidden, Peter's arms wrapped around his cub and he pulled him closer.

"Stop holding it in or it will consume you. Cry, it's alright." He murmured, repeating the same words the boy had told him shortly after his resurrection upon coming upon him in the aftermath of a nightmare about the fire. Like himself, he had a feeling that Stiles hadn't been grieving, just pushing it down to deal with everything else happening around him.

A sniffle left the teen, then a sob before he allowed himself to break completely. The sheriff appeared in the doorway, his own eyes dark and drawn in his own sadness but also the barest hint of relief.

"I-I don't know what to do. He's drinking more than I've ever seen him drink and I know, _I know_ he would never hurt me or Bazyli but I'm afraid he'll hurt himself and it terrifies me. I wanna help but I don't know _how_."

Without prompting, the elder Stilinski joined their hug, stroking his son's hair gently.

"Just be there for him, like you have been. Remind him that you and Bazyli are still here and that he can lean on you for support just like you do him. Show him that you understand, that you care."

Slowly the boy's sobs slowed and his heartbeat started to even out until he was fast asleep in their hold. Settling him in the bed, Peter stood to leave only for the Sheriff to gesture for him to follow him downstairs for a cup of tea.

"Thank you." The man started. "It's the first time he's grieved properly since they got the news about Katerina and her daughter."

"Katerina?"

"Stiles' mother-in-law and Ares' mother. Her and her daughter were killed by a drunk driver a couple of months ago but with your pack's startling ability to attract trouble and helping his husband through his grief, he's had little time to grieve himself. So…thank you."

Peter nodded, before the sheriff's words fully registered in his mind and he choked on his tea.

"Husband?! Stiles is married?"

How long had he and Ares been dating if he hadn't even noticed that his cub had gotten married? Although it did explain why he'd been so happy after last summer.

"It'll be ten months in two weeks according to Mel. They got married the week before Stiles' junior year. Ares is a bit rough around the edges but he's a good man."

The beta stared at his cub's human father then sighed. "I assume, Stiles doesn't want the pack to know."

Noah nodded. "They have a son, Bazyli. Stiles is beyond terrified of anyone coming after the pack, anyone targeting him getting to his family, almost to the point that he was ready to give Ares full custody of Bazyli. Ares shut it down by agreeing to buy a house the next town over, and allowing Stiles to fortify and ward it to his heart's content, _especially_ after that Nema-whatever agreed to protect it as well. Nothing can get near it without Stiles knowing."

Peter sighed, then gave a small smile. Stiles seemed to live to do the impossible, including but not limited to bringing back the dead and controlling the Nemeton and getting it to protect his secret family apparently. Somehow, he was less surprised than he should've been.

Draining the last of his tea, he stood.

"They'll find out nothing from me. But tell Stiles I do look forward to meeting his family soon."

Noah nodded, something indiscernible flashing in his blue-green eyes.

"Peter, I don't care how crazy you are. If you hurt my sons or my grandchild, I will kill you."

Peter smiled. "Stiles is family," He replied softly. "He's my anchor. I couldn't hurt the pup if I tried."

The sheriff nodded and watched the werewolf leave before sighing. Seems like Stiles wasn't the only one in their family attracted to broken and/or dangerous men.

Fuck his life.

 ***/***

"I wrote mom, Kat, and Esmeralda a song."

Ares stiffened at his husband's soft voice, fighting the urge to shift guiltily when amber eyes flitted over the still full glass of whiskey in front of him. He knew that his love was worried about him, especially with the loss of his family still so fresh, but he was fine. He knew his limits and he didn't plan to put Stiles through the trouble alcoholism would bring upon them, especially not with the Spark's past with it. So, while he did generally drink, he tended to do it away from home, especially as he packed up his mother's home, with the help of his father. Still seeing the very real sadness in his husband's eyes, he vowed to fight even harder to overcome the demons lurking in the shadows trying to pull him down the path.

Three sheets of music were placed in front of him and he looked up into warm eyes the color of the whiskey in his glass.

"Join me?"

He smiled wanly and nodded, and Stiles handed him his guitar from when it was in its stand across the room. Studying it for a moment, he began to play. The music was soothing, the chords a balm on his soul, especially when Stiles began to sing.

 _Never feared for anything, never chained but never free  
I tried to heal the broken love with all I could  
Lived a life so endlessly saw beyond what others see  
I tried to heal the broken love with all I could_

 _Will you stay  
Will you stay away forever_

 _How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book its burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away_

 _Plans of what our futures hold  
Foolish lies of growing old  
It seems we're so invincible  
The truth is so cold_

 _A final song, a last request  
A perfect chapter laid to rest  
Now and then I try to find a place in my mind  
Where you can stay you can stay awake forever_

 _How do I live without the ones I love  
Time still turns the pages of the book its burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away_

 _Sleep tight, I'm not afraid  
The ones that we love are here with me  
Lay away a place for me 'cause as soon as I'm done  
I'll be on my way to live eternally_

 _How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book its burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay_

 _When I have so much to say and you're so far away  
I love you, you were ready  
The pain is strong and urges rise_

 _But I'll see you when He lets me  
Your pain is gone, your hands are tied  
So far away and I need you to know  
So far away and I need you to- need you to know_

He was crying by the end of it, they both were, but the heaviness in the air had lifted and for the first time since the police had showed up on their door step that horrible night…he could breathe.

 **TBC…**

 **Song: So far away- Avenged Sevenfold**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Peter Hale was…intimidating.

He hadn't known what to expect meeting the uncle of his husband's ex, but it hadn't been the man currently smirking at him from across the table. Cold eyes, lips curled into a wicked smirk, muscles bulging in his v-neck, he was eerily reminded of how Stiles had described him.

 _Satan in a v-neck, indeed._

Something about him screamed Disney villain and Ares was very, _very_ tempted to say so out loud, but the mischief in those keen blue eyes told him the man might be flattered by the comparison.

Twenty minutes had passed since he'd arrived at the Stilinski house with Bazyli in tow, both excited about Noah's rare day off. The man had greeted them with a smile, then guiltily told them the Peter had come over as well, helping Stiles research whatever monster the werewolves were that week. The wolf had come down moments later, Stiles on his heels with a sweet smile on his lips. After greeting him and Baz with a kiss, the boy disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner with the warning for them to all play nice.

Once he was gone they'd all taken a seat at the dining table to talk, Noah taking Bazyli from his arms eagerly. Now, fifteen minutes later, Peter had yet to say a word to him beyond his name.

The wolf was just watching him with a smirk, as if he knew every thought that crossed his mind.

Fucking creeper.

The smirk widened and he frowned, narrowing his eyes.

Stiles stepped into to room, a wooden spoon in hand and sighed when he spotted them staring at each other.

"How long now?" He asked Noah, who snickered.

"Fifteen minutes and counting. What're you making?"

"Lemon baked chicken, potatoes, and spinach salad, your favorite."

Noah smiled, looking over at his son-in-law and the elder Hale.

"Done with your staring contest yet? Stiles might get jealous."

Stiles pouted and Peter chuckled. "Only Stiles?" He purred and a light flush crossed John's cheeks, but was quickly hidden.

Ares smiled, then stretched out his hand to the wolf.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hale. I have heard many things about you, more god than bad."

The Beta hummed, but took the offered handshake.

"Indeed? Well, I have heard next to nothing about you. Let's change that shall we?"

His eyes flashed, for a moment.

"My cub deserves _only_ the best."

Ares felt a trill of apprehension rush down his spine.

Something told him that Peter would be harder to sell on their relationship than Noah.

…he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

 ***/***

He hadn't known what to expect of them man that stole Stiles' heart, but had suspected the man would be somewhat like Derek.

He'd scowls and leather, a grudge against the world. He'd expected anger simmering below the surface of a man broken by circumstance, a man trying to find himself again after suffering a tremendous loss.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that he was wrong.

Standing about 6'7, he towered over Stiles, his bulky frame making him an intimidating figure to behold. Long dark curls fell loose around his face and down his back, a neatly trimmed goatee giving him a roguish charm that he'd only seem a few pull off successfully. His eyes were full of mischief and mirth lacking the darkness Derek's held yet similar in color. Grief edged his scent, and hardened his gaze only slightly, a bitter hint of alcohol edging his core scent adding credence to Stiles' concerns.

It took a lot of drinking to change a core scent.

More than was safe for a human to drink.

When he'd stared the man down wearing what Stiles liked to call his "creeper smirk", he'd thought he would snap like Derek would, but Ares met his gaze head on, only slightly intimidated.

Considering the gaze had taken down former men, he considered it an accomplishment in the boy's favor.

Still he wanted to make sure this was the right person for his surrogate cub. Stiles had gone through too much to settle with anyone but the best.

He waited until after dinner to interrogate him, ignoring the longing that warred in his heart at the sight of the child the Sheriff spent most of the evening coddling. If he saw an image of himself years younger holding his only son superimposed over it, it was no one's business. He shoved it all away, focusing on the man in the sofa across from his.

"How old are you Ares? And how long have you known Stiles?"

The man smiled. "Twenty-four. We met when Stiles was sixteen, so two years. We danced around each other for a year before finally admitting we'd been semi-dating all that time. When I asked Stiles to marry me seven months later I was afraid it would be too soon."

"I see…" He paused. "And you know what we are, correct?"

"Yes. Stiles told me the night we officially got together. It was after Gerard Argent kidnapped him."

Stiles groaned and Noah and Peter whipped around to stare at him.

"Gerard kidnapped you?"

Ares frowned. "You never told them?"

"No. It didn't seem important at the time."

All three men frowned deeper.

"Stiles, anytime you're hurt is important to us. He could've killed you!"

"He didn't."

They didn't seem reassured at the statement and a small angry sound from Bazyli said he agreed.

"No more secrets, Stiles. Not from us. Tell us when you're hurt, we're here for you." Ares murmured and Peter smiled at the two, feeling his approval for the man rise.

Stiles needed someone that could take care of him. Someone he could lean on if (and when) the pack failed him. Ares seemed to be that person. Holding back the rest of his questions, he watched the couple interact, watched a thousand words pass through their shared glances, and felt peace fill him.

Somehow, he didn't think there was anyone more perfect for Stiles than the man before him.

His gaze moved over to Noah, who met his gaze for a moment, then looked back down at his (their) grandcub.

Perhaps it was time for him to start finding a bit of happiness of his own.

 ***/***

Peter was becoming a regular at family dinner.

Stiles smiled as he took in the sight of the Beta holding Bazyli, a tenderness in his eyes that went unseen by most. Bazyli seemed just as enamored with the man, his wide topaz eyes looking up at him curiously and soft babbles leaving his lips. Peter responded with soft growls and yips, teaching the baby his wolf even if they all knew Baz would never shift.

Stiles couldn't be blamed for snapping a picture.

It was too cute not to do so, especially with his dad gazing at the wolf with the same soft look he used to wear looking at his mom.

He knew Peter had started spending more time in their house, and he knew he and his dad were growing closer, and while most kids would be disgusted or angry, he wasn't. He was happy that his dad was finally moving on, happy that the two most influential men in his life were finally getting the happiness they so rightfully deserved.

"I want a copy of that." Came two voices and he snickered, sending a copy to them both before sighing.

"Dinner is done. Are you guys sure you'll be okay with keeping Baz tonight? I can always aske Mrs. Lovell next door to us, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I mean half the time she's trying to get me to bring him anyways, but-"

"Stiles," his father interrupted with fond exasperation, and he blushed.

He and Ares were having their first date night in a long time, having been too busy with everything going on to have on barring their weekly nights at The Pit. However, with it being the last day of summer and their anniversary, Ares had set up reservations for them at one of the high-end Spanish restaurants in town. He couldn't help but be slightly nervous.

"Sorry, it's just we kinda sprung this on you last minute and you might've had plans and-"

" _Stiles,_ " Peter cut him of this time, chuckling. "Its fine. Go enjoy your date with your husband."

The teen fidgeted slightly, looking down at the blood red dress shirt and black slacks he wore uncertainly.

"Do you think I should change? I should probably change. Yeah, I'm gonna-"

" _Go._ "

Smiling sheepishly, he hugged both men good night, kissing Baz's forehead chastely.

"Good night, sweetie. Be good for your grandpas, kay?"

"Ni' mama." The child cooed, returning his kiss with a messy one to the cheek and Stiles found himself hesitating only to be urged out the door with two matching glares.

It was only after he was gone that the two realized that he said grand _pas._

Their matching startled looks made Bazyli giggle.

 ***/***

"You're nervous?" Ares noted as his husband slid into the front seat of their car.

It was a dark blue 2012 dodge avenger, his mother had gotten them as a wedding gift, and they were both very fond of it. Stiles had nicknamed it, Sapphire and the name stuck.

Knowing his beloved as well as he did, he knew that Stiles was nervous about their dinner date, especially with it being their first since before the nogitsune mess.

Stiles only confirmed it with a little blush. "A bit."

He pulled a thin velvet box from his jacket and passed over the console.

"Maybe this will help."

His husband took it and opened it, amber eyes lighting up as they beheld its contents.

A rose gold cuff with a wolf engraved on it, a music note engraved on the ends of each side. The wolf's eyes were rubies like he'd told Ares an Alpha wolf's eyes were.

"Oh my God, this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to incorporate both parts of your life. Your wolves and your music. The wolf is an alpha to symbolize our Bazyli."

Tears welled in the younger male's eyes and he leaned over to kiss his husband, sliding the cuff around his wrist.

"Thank you." He whispered, grabbing his own gift from his pocket.

Ares took it, vowing to open it once they got to the restaurant.

He made good on his promise moments later, hazel green eyes softening at the gift. It was a guitar pendant handing on a thin silver chain, a crown hanging around the neck of the guitar precariously.

"It's beautiful, love. Thank you."

Stiles blushed, lips quirking up as they exited the car, the necklace resting proudly around the elder man's throat.

The couple shared a sweet kiss then entered the restaurant, unaware of the two stunned gazes following them.

 ***/***

This is wrong.

Everything in him told him that this was a bad idea but he ignored it in favor of placing his unconscious captive in the backseat of his car.

His mind went back to the night before, to him and Scott watching Stiles kiss the man they'd caught, smiling at him like he'd hung the moon.

He and Scott had originally followed Peter to Stiles' house, suspicious about why his uncle had been spending so much time with their emissary. However, upon arriving they'd found an unfamiliar car in the driveway, the man inside even more familiar and out of place in the surroundings. His scent was familiar, the exact same one as the scent that had started to cling to Stiles before the nogitsune and they couldn't help but wonder why Stiles had this from them.

Then Stiles had exited the house, dressed to impress in his crimson dress shirt and dark slacks, lengthening hair messy but stylish. He was beautiful, and Derek found himself growling when he climbed in the unknown man's car. They had to know each other, especially if he had enough gall to park in the Sheriff's driveway.

Worse, Peter knew about this and hadn't told him.

The betrayal he felt made his eyes flash and Scott whimpered beside him, obviously feeling the same hurt at not being told.

They'd followed the couple into town, watching as they exchanged gifts and entered one of Beacon Hills' fancier restaurants. This relationship wasn't new. It had been going on at least a year.

And Stiles hadn't told anyone.

This meant he either didn't think they would approve or that his companion had something to hide. Either way they needed to get to the bottom of things…

Which led to Derek's current predicament.

Kidnapping his ex…lovers(?) new boyfriend.

Making sure the man was secure, he got back in the car, somehow missing the glint of gold around the man's ring finger.

 **TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"What are we doing?"

Noah looked up from where he'd been cleaning up the remains of breakfast.

He hadn't even heard the wolf move.

He wanted to have an answer, wanted to say he knew what he was doing but honestly, he didn't. He had only ever been with his wife, having focused on his military career before he met her. They'd met a year after he'd officially left the military, his PTSD from the war leading to him being honorably discharged. He'd been at the Pit drinking, anything to escape the emptiness of his apartment, and she'd taken a seat beside him. She didn't say a word to him at first, sipping her own drink peacefully and waiting him out.

For an entire hour, they'd drank in silence, then he introduced himself. Her heavy polish accent had taken him by surprise and she admitted she'd only been in America for a few months. He'd replied she might find better company in someone closer to her own age, her nineteen years much younger compared to his thirty, but she'd been adamant about staying beside him. They'd met for two weeks before she grew tired of waiting and asked him to take her on a date.

One date became two, two became three and suddenly, a year later she agreed to marry him.

Stiles came along only a short while later.

Losing her, had nearly shattered him, because she was his best friend and the love of his life all wrapped in one person. He'd thought any notions of romance had followed her into the grave or been drowned by his descent into the bottom of the bottle.

Then Peter happened.

He'd known Peter before the fire, a cocky but not arrogant man willing to do anything for his family. He'd never known they were werewolves, but with Claudia being somewhat friendly with Talia and her husband, he'd become very well acquainted with the entire family. Peter had been the one he was closest to, however, despite being almost eight years younger than him and three years older than Claudia. He'd even helped the other study for the exams to be a deputy, even if he eventually changed his mind to become the CEO of Talia's company instead. He'd taught him how to shoot and some of the martial arts he'd learned during his military career. They'd been as close as they could be without him knowing the Hale's secret. Hell, the man had named his godparent of a son they'd named after him.

Then the fire happened.

He'd tried to visit him while he was in the hospital but then Claudia had gotten sick and he was taking more hours trying to make ends meet, and get the medical bills paid. Stiles was diagnosed with anxiety and ADHD, which led to more medical bills and prescriptions. His visits had dwindled, vanishing into nothing when Claudia died. He'd buried himself in work and alcohol, neglecting everything around him, including, to his everlasting shame, Stiles.

Stiles, who had been forced to become an adult in the months following his mother's death balancing his anxiety, grief, and ADHD, while trying to take care of his depressed father and the household necessities. Who still, with everything going on, had managed to continue visiting Peter, despite hating hospitals in general.

When he'd finally stopped drinking they'd rebuilt their relationship, but he'd been unable to bring himself to visit the man who had looked up to him with all his failures weighing him down. He'd told himself, "maybe tomorrow" or, "Maybe next week", but it seemed tomorrow never came because he still never managed to visit.

Next thing he knew, Stiles was in high school and acting out. Lies rolled off his tongue like water, he was sneaking out reappearing bruised and bloody. Derek Hale, Peter's nephew had come back to town only to find his sister dead. Werewolves were a thing and his son was married with a child. Peter was becoming a near permanent fixture in their house, coming over even when Stiles wasn't there. They'd sit in companionable silence at times, him working on paperwork from the office while the wolf read one obscure tome or another. Others, the wolf would make dinner to save Stiles the trouble, and they'd eat in peace, talking quietly about one topic or another. The conversations would go on late into the night, stories about Stiles and the Pack, about Claudia, about the Hales, about themselves and their experiences.

They weren't in love, not yet, but he could feel himself falling and he couldn't stop himself.

He didn't know if he wanted to.

His mother had always told him that Stilinskis fell hard and they fell fast, and it had been proven with Claudia, and was being proven true again with him and Peter. Hell, even Stiles and Ares, were an example of it, the result of their love having just left a few hours before with his father.

He felt as if he were betraying Claudia, betraying the memory of Peter's wife, Irena and it made his stomach roil at the thought. Both had been wonderful women, and he didn't know what to do.

Glancing at the slightly shorter male, he sighed.

"I don't know."

Peter stared back stubbornly. "And if I wanted us to be together?"

Noah swallowed. "But Claudia, and Irena,"

"Would want us to move forward. I've already talked to Stiles, Noah. He wants you to be happy, _us_ to be happy. Hell, he made me ask permission to date you."

Despite himself, the sheriff snorted. That sounded like Stiles. His son was too much like his mother. Staring into determined blue eyes, he felt his resolve waver, especially when he saw the small sliver of fear behind his gaze.

"Okay."

The Beta blinked, then a true smile crossed his face transforming his features into an almost boyish expression only off set by his neat goatee.

"Great. Dinner at my place tomorrow?"

"Only if you're making Italian."

Smirking, the younger man leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

"It's like you don't know me at all."

He went to respond but a text alert from Peter's phone interrupted him. Pulling it out, the wolf frown then rolled his eyes.

"Time to go help the puppies with the latest Monster of the Week."

Noah chuckled. "Stiles named it, didn't he?"

"Of course."

He shook his head. "See you at dinner tomorrow?"

"You're working late tonight?"

"Yeah. Won't be home til morning."

"Be careful?"

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

Peter snorted and they shared a brief kiss before parting ways.

It was only after that they'd realized how domestic they'd been…and how right it had felt.

 ***/***

Peter had always known that Derek wasn't the smartest wolf in the pack, but as he entered the loft, he found himself doubting that the boy even had a brain in that big head of his.

He'd been on cloud nine upon leaving the Stilinski house, having spent the night caring for his grandcub with Noah, and having finally gotten the stubborn man to take a hint and go on a date with him. He hadn't thought anything could break his mood.

He was wrong.

Ares was in their living room, tied to a chair, his face marred by a vivid bruise that explained why he was unconscious. His long hair was tied back in a messy tail, and he was still in his pajamas, probably having just taken Baz to daycare.

Baz!

Ares was set to pick him up at one when daycare ended, and it was already 12:30. He knew Derek didn't trust him, and he knew nothing he could say would get Ares free from the Alpha, he could only hope that Stiles would be able to keep a level enough head when he found out.

He groaned inwardly, watching as the young musician stirred, Derek walking down the stairs wearing a scowl.

Stiles was going to kill them.

Worse, Noah would probably help.

How the hell had Derek convinced himself this was a clever idea?

…And how did he find out about Ares?

 ***/***

He was tied up.

Ares' eyes flew open as the thought registered in his mind, his muscles bulging as he tried to get free.

For a moment, he thought Stiles' worries had come true and his heart began to race.

Bazyli!

Where was his son?

Where the hell were they?

He didn't even notice he was slipping into a panic attack until he felt warm hands rubbing his back.

"Sh, kid. It's alright. He's fine. Everyone's fine."

"P-Peter?" He rasped, looking up at his husband's surrogate father (soon-to-be step father). The wolf stared back with sadness and exasperation in his eyes, a scowling man standing at his back.

The man, was tall, only few inches shorter than him, but smaller in size. His muscles, while large compared to others, were leaner than Ares' own, his hazel-green eyes cold as they met his. They flashed red.

So, this was Derek Hale.

This was his husband's first love, the man that had shattered his heart leaving it to Ares to piece it back together.

This was the alpha of the wolves his husband continuously sacrificed for.

He didn't like him.

Relaxing in his chair, he closed his eyes, confident in the fact that Stiles was coming and that Peter would protect him until then.

He could only hope his husband wouldn't go so far as to kill the arrogant wolf. He didn't think the other would forgive himself if he did.

"Why am I here?" He rumbled.

Peter sighed. "Because my nephew is an idiot." He replied candidly and the Alpha growled.

A slight tendril of fear raced down his spine at the inhuman sound, but he forced himself to remain relaxed.

Stiles was coming.

He had to believe that.

"Who are you? Why have you been around my emissary."

Ares narrowed his eyes at the vaguely possessive tone in the Alpha's voice, bristling at the implications of it. He trusted his husband fully, but he also knew how oblivious the other could be. The alpha still thought Stiles was his, even after so thoroughly shattering his heart. He was in for a huge surprise.

"My name is Ares."

"What do you want with my pack? With Stiles?"

Peter rolled his eyes, but remained silent and Ares raised his eyebrow.

"My business with Stiles is none of your business. As for your pack, I don't care for any of you. I don't like you, or Stiles' supposed best friend. I hate how you all treat him and if I had my way he'd have better friends. But, unfortunately, mi cariño is just so damn _loyal_. He loves this pack, almost more than he loves his own life. I just don't see why you all seem to think you're worth the effort, when you don't seem to give him the same care."

The younger hale snarled at him but he merely glared at him, then looked away willing his husband to appear with all his might. Otherwise, something bad was gonna happen and he knew if anything happened to him or Baz, nothing on earth would stop his beloved from self-destructing.

Peter stared between the two, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Derek," He called drawing his nephews attention.

"What."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Derek scowled at him but there was an uncertain gleam in his eyes.

' _So do I.'_

 ***/***

' _ **Urgent Pack meeting, after school. Come immediately.'-Sourwolf**_

Stiles frowned down at his phone, wondering if the pack meeting had anything to do with the dread pooling in his stomach.

All morning, his magic had been fritzing, restless beneath his skin in a way that warned him that something was wrong and yet he couldn't find any reason for it.

Baz and Ares were safe, the former having been dropped off at daycare when he'd spoken to his husband last, while the latter was running errands, since it was his day off. The wards on the house were still strong, as were the wards on his dad's house so he knew both his dad and Peter were fine.

So, what was going on?

Why did he feel like he was on the edge of an anxiety attack?

He glanced around the library, glad it was nearing the last two classes of the day. Two more hours after hi current free period. Just two more hours.

His phone rang, snapping him out of his thoughts and he swallowed thickly at the name across the screen.

 _ **First Step Daycare Center**_

Why was the daycare calling him?

It was almost 2'o clock, so Baz should already be home…unless Ares had never picked him up.

Ares _never_ forgot to pick Baz up.

Hand trembling, he accepted the call, fighting to keep his voice even as he spoke.

"Miranda, is everything alright?"

" _Hey, Stiles. I have Baz here still, is everything alright? Ares missed the one o'clock pick-up for infants and I can't keep him here much longer. I called your dad but he can't come because he's out on call."_

His heart leapt into his throat.

No.

No!

Not Ares, god _please_.

He couldn't lose his husband, his rock.

He _couldn't_.

"I'll be there." He breathed out trying to control his panic in his rush to gather his things.

" _Thank you, Stiles. See you soon, dear. Drive safe."_

"Yes ma'am."

Hanging up the phone, he dialed his husband's number panic heightening as it went to voicemail.

He tried again.

Voicemail.

Again.

Voicemail.

And again.

 _Voicemail._

His breathing wouldn't slow down, his heart was racing in his ears and he wanted to scream. He wanted cry, fall to his knees and pray, anything to deny the horrible thought that something had gotten past his wards and taken the man holding his heart.

"-iles!" Tear-filled amber eyed looked up to meet worried chocolate ones.

Danny.

The Hawaiian lacrosse player was staring at him concerned, rubbing his back gently.

"Are you okay?"

"I have to go." He gasped out but his legs wouldn't move.

He couldn't calm down; his heart was still racing and he knew his breathing was still shallow. Danny tried to slow it down, having him match his, and he pulled away.

"I have to go, Danny. I have to go."

"Okay," the older boy soothed, helping him stand. "C'mon, I'll take you wherever it is you have to go. Calm down, alright."

"He won't pick up."

"Your dad?"

"No, Ares. He always answers, Danny. _Always._ "

Obviously confused, the other nodded slowly and held out his hand.

"Give me your keys."

"Why?"

"You can't drive like this, Stiles. You'll crash."

Slowly, he handed over his keys.

"Now, where are we going?"

"Yellow view."

"Nodding, Danny helped him to his jeep, inwardly noting it had been fixed up better than usual. Once they were situated, he pulled out the parking lot, glancing at his companion worriedly.

"Now, wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Baz's daycare called. Ares never picked him up?"

"Baz? Daycare?"

Stiles looked up from fiddling with his phone, intense amber eyes pinning him in place. Something had changed in the sheriff's son and he couldn't help but notice how much more confident the other was. Unlike McCall and the others in Jackson and Lydia's new group of friends, he'd noticed that Stiles was drifting away. Noticed that the other was changing from a hyperactive spazz into…something else.

Someone else.

It wasn't a terrible thing, mind, but he couldn't help but wonder what perpetuated the change.

Seemingly finding what he was looking for Stiles sighed.

"Ares is my husband."

Danny almost swerved off the road.

"What?!"

His companion smiled, although there was some of the lingering pain and worry edging it.

"We celebrated our one-year anniversary yesterday."

"Does your dad know? McCall and the others?"

"My…friends don't know. Dad does though. He found out a few months after the wedding."

Noting the pause, but choosing to ignore it Danny shook his head.

"Wow, congrats Stiles. How'd you manage to hide it if all of your friends are werewolves?"

A rueful chuckle left the smaller teen.

"I'm not even surprised you know. I told Jackson and Lydia you would find out even if they didn't tell you." He paused then shook his head. "I have magic. My magic, or _spark_ , as it were, hides Baz and Ares' scents. I don't want them involved in this, not while Baz is so young."

"Baz?"

"Our son. Apparently magic allows me to get pregnant. He's nine months old."

A slight tinge of jealousy hit him but he quickly squashed it.

"Lucky bastard." He teased and Stiles gave another, more genuine laugh.

"Trust me, you wouldn't be saying that if you went through ten hours of feeling like your pelvis was trying to implode."

Danny shuddered.

Stiles' laugh was worth it.

Arriving at the daycare, he waited in the car as Stiles went inside, his heart melting when he returned with a car seat holding one of the most adorable babies he'd ever seen.

Warm caramel skin with Stiles' moles, curious topaz eyes looking up at him, dark curls framing his chubby face and falling to his shoulders. One fist was holding a stuffed wolf, the other shoved in his mouth and he smiled. This so made up for the lecture his parents were gonna give him for missing the last two periods of the day, and the lecture coach would give him for missing practice.

"He's beautiful, Stiles."

"Thank you. Say hi, Baz."

The child took his fist from his mouth and smiled.

"'Ewo."

"Hi, Baz. I'm Danny."

Shoving his fist back in his mouth the babe only smiled again, frowning when he looked around.

"Papa?"

Pure anguish crossed Stiles' features and Danny felt his heart ache for the other boy and for the friendship they could've had.

"He's…He's working right now, _**Kochanie**_ **.** " He lied.

The baby whimpered. "Papa,"

"I'm sorry, Baz. Papa's at work."

Settling in his seat the baby sniffle, a massive pout on his lips. Stiles buckled him into the jeep, then got back in, emotional exhaustion lining his features.

"Where to now?"

"Time to meet the pack."

 ***/***

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Stiles screamed as he entered the loft to find his husband tied up, the rest of the pack seated in the living room around him. The younger wolves barring Scott were watching his lover curiously, while Scott only looked guilty and slightly afraid.

Gently handing Baz to Danny, he rushed over to the man, rage sparking in his blood at the vivid bruise marring otherwise perfect skin.

"Ares? Baby, are you okay?" He asked, scanning him with his magic, anything to slow the rage overtaking the panic he'd felt upon receiving Miranda's call.

He couldn't believe they'd do this to him. Granted they had no idea who Ares was to him, but the fact that they'd harmed his lover, after everything he'd sacrificed for them, was disheartening. It was a betrayal he'd never thought he'd face, the one thing he'd always thought his pack would never do. It hurt, and more so he was _pissed_.

It was only Bazyli's presence that helped him keep a tight rein on his magic.

Tired Hazel, green eyes met his, softening in the face of his concern.

"Sh, cariño. I'm fine. Your wolves have been nothing but hospitable."

"Look at your face! That doesn't look hospitable to me! And I thought- I- Miranda called and Baz was still at the day care…I thought something had happened to you."

"I'm fine." He repeated, sighing in relief as his arms were released. Gentle hands massaged them to return the feeling in them before their owner stood. Moving over to the young man that had accompanied his husband, he calmly took their son, who gave him a gummy smile.

"Papa!"

"Hello, _mijito_ _._ C'mon let's go with Grandpa and…" He glanced at his husband's companion who blinked then smiled.

"Danny."

"And Uncle Danny. Mama has wolves to take care of."

The baby just grinned and Ares led Peter and Danny from the room, just in time for his little husband to punch the alpha wolf in the face.

"What the hell are you playing at, Derek?! Why the fuck did you kidnap my husband?!"

The pack choked. "H-Husband?!" They Exclaimed but Stiles wasn't in the mood to deal with their shock. He just wanted to know why the hell the Alpha werewolf thought it was a good idea to harm what was his.

"Well?"

"You were hiding him for a reason, Stiles. Either he was a danger to the pack or you didn't think we'd approve. I wanted answers."

"Did it ever occur to you to ask?! That _maybe_ I kept it a secret so that _my son_ wasn't in danger?! Bazyli is only nine months old, damnit! With the number of monsters drawn to Beacon Hills, I didn't want them mixed up in this! Not when Baz isn't old enough to protect himself! But you can't fucking think, can you? Not past your fucking ego! You hit him, Derek! His jaw was bruised internally from how hard you hit him, and he didn't even do anything to you! I had a panic attack because I thought some monster had taken him or worse. Goddamnit!"

The younger wolves were quiet, unsure of what to say in the face of the normally happy teen's anger. There was so much hurt and betrayal in his voice that they wanted to cringe.

"Stiles-"

"How did you even find out?" The emissary asked warily, wavering on his feet. The panic attack at the school and the situation he'd stumbled upon had left him exhausted. Just more shit to add to the stuff he had to deal with.

How much more could he take?

"Me and Scott followed Peter to your house last night and saw you two together. We thought he was a threat or something which was the only reason we could think of as to why you'd gone through such lengths to hide him. We took him this morning outside of from a house, we assume was his."

A quiet sob left Stiles, as the emotion and stress welled to critical levels.

He had to get out of here.

"Fuck you, Derek. It not my fault you all don't pay attention. If you'd asked I would've told you, even if I wasn't happy about it. This, this just shows you don't trust me." He shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself.

"If this _ever_ happens again, if you ever hurt him or my son again," His voice grew cold, "this pack will need a new emissary. And a new Alpha."

He turned to go collect his husband and his son.

"I will continue being your emissary, but if it's not an emergency, don't expect me to answer. I'm done."

 **TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Many thanks to brandileeder and BlueRoseJuliet for your amazing ideas and suggestions. You guys are awesome!**

 **Chapter Seven**

"What the hell were you thinking, boy?!"

Derek flinched at the incredulous anger and disappointment in his uncle's tone, feeling much like he had when he'd accidentally broken his mother's favorite vase as a child. It had been the only time Peter had yelled at him, the vase having been a gift for his parent's anniversary, a protective ward for the house.

It was the first thing anyone had said since Stiles left with his… _husband_ and his _child_ , and god, did that thought hurt.

He loved Stiles, had for a long time, and he'd ended their relationship on the basis that he didn't want the boy to get hurt. When they'd broken up. It had taken everything in him to kept from going back to the spark, who'd given him the most heartbroken look he'd ever seen on his face. He thought it was the worst expression Stiles would ever direct at him.

He was wrong.

The anger, the _betrayal_ in those topaz eyes had left him speechless, more than the fist across the face he'd been gifted with upon Stiles' arrival.

He'd fucked up, big time.

No matter how badly he'd messed up in the past, Stiles had never threatened to leave the pack. Hell, most of the time, he seemed to love them more than Derek did and they often turned to him whenever they needed something or whenever they had a problem with Derek. He'd assumed the position of Alpha Female with little to no hesitation and it had never crossed Derek's mind that he would threaten to leave them over an outsider.

Then again, he never expected Stiles to be married either.

"Stiles has sacrificed more for this pack than anyone in this room and the _one_ time he doesn't tell you something, you kidnap his husband and send him into a panic attack!" His uncle continued and his eyes shot up to meet blazing blue.

He knew Stiles had suffered panic attacks after his mom died but the teen had told him they ended. The only recent one he knew of was the one Scott had told him about during the nogitsune debacle. The guilt he felt made his stomach churn.

"What?"

"The boy, Danny, told me that he found Stiles having a panic attack because Ares wasn't answering his phone and Bazyli was still at daycare. He had to drive him because he was in position to do so."

"This wouldn't have happened if he told someone about his so-called husband!" Lydia sneered and he wanted to hit her. Peter obviously wasn't in the mood to hear their excuses, weak as they were, so why did she insist on pissing the Beta off _more_.

Peter was the most dangerous member of their pack, despite how much he liked to pretend otherwise, and considering his past as his mother's enforcer, he was not someone to cross. Hell, Lydia should know that better than anyone.

Before he could berate the girl, Allison turned and glared at her.

"He was protecting his son! Hell, I wouldn't have told you either if this how you act! He told me what you and Scott said to him after me and Aiden died. He told me how you laid the blame entirely on him when he was possessed. Worse, he believed you! He got on his hands and knees and begged me and Aiden for forgiveness! He begged us not to kill him, because his family still needed him! It took us almost three _hours_ to convince him it wasn't his fault! With friend like you, who needs enemies, Lydia?" She snarled, and only Aiden's hand on her arm seemed to keep her from hitting her former best friend.

Said wolf only shook his head, disappointment clear in his gaze. "Since Stiles brought us back, I've noticed that none of you seem to even notice him if you don't need something. He doesn't come to pack nights, and I've never seen any of you text him to ask why or even invite him in the first place. Jackson missed it last week and most of you called him to see if he was coming, then texted him afterwards to confirm it. Scott, you and Lydia didn't even thank him for bringing us back, and Lydia, you told me it was only right he did it because he killed us in the first place."

He paused. "My brother and I, we've killed before, willingly. None of you ever blamed us or treated us with an ounce of the same disregard you've treated Stiles and even Peter with. We helped kill members of your _pack_ and you still let us stay. And we weren't possessed, we weren't being controlled by anything but our own self-preservation and inferiority complex. Jackson, killed people as the kanima and none of you so much as cared when he joined the pack. He wasn't treated with indifference or scorn like Stiles."

Jackson nodded in agreement, for once siding with Stiles.

"He was being controlled!" Lydia yelled and Peter growled,

"So was Stiles! Or did you all forget the mental torture the Nogitsune heaped on him! It turned his greatest asset and fear against him! Then attacked the people he cares for the most! Did you honestly think that trauma just went away?"

He snorted. "It didn't. That boy has nightmares more often than not, or did you not notice the absurd amount of research he accomplishes in an extremely short amount of time. Did you think that was just him being fast? Jackson still has nightmares and you all coddle him, why is Stiles not afforded the same treatment?"

The Beta shook his head in disgust.

"Make things right. Otherwise you'll lose him. And I can guarantee you that without him you'll find the number of allies you have remaining is exceedingly small."

"He's my mate." Derek whispered softly and his uncle's gaze softened. "I know. Which is why I'm saying let. Him. Go."

"But-"

"His father is my mate," the statement stunned him into silence. "Your mother knew but seeing as he was married already when we met, I had to let him go. I married Irena, and I was happy. She knew as well."

"How did you get past the pain?"

"I waited. After the fire, I was broken and I knew it. But when I came back, I waited. If you love someone, you must let go even when you don't want to. If it's meant to be, they'll come back to you."

Everyone was silent taking in the surprisingly sound advice the Beta had given and Derek frowned when the man turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

His uncle smirked. "Mine came back to me. I have a date."

 ***/***

"What happened?"

Noah asked as his son entered the house with dried tear trails on his cheeks and amber eyes full of anger and betrayal.

"My pack is full of idiots!"

Ares followed and the Sheriff's eyes widened at the vivid bruise marring the man's face.

"What the hell?!"

"Derek Hale." His son-in-law replied, amusement glinting in his gaze even as he kept a concerned eye on the pacing teen beside him. Stiles let out a wordless snarl at the name and the lights flickered.

"Stiles!" He snapped, grabbing his shoulders.

"What. Happened?" He repeated, watching as Ares sat on the sofa, Bazyli sitting in his lap dozing slightly.

"Derek kidnapped Ares, Dad! I don't- they followed us last night and they took him because I didn't tell them! Who does that?! Why couldn't they just _talk_ to me?!"

"Calm down, son. I'll talk to them, okay?"

"No! I already did, and I'm sure Peter is already doing it. Just, I'm sorry. I know you were having a good day with your upcoming date with Peter, and I just ruined it with my drama. I'm sorry."

Noah rolled his eyes hugging the teen.

"You didn't ruin anything, Kid, alright? I'm here for you to talk to when something happens, that my job as your father, Stiles. Nothing that makes you feel like you do is ever just drama to me."

"I don't understand, dad." Stiles said, his voice small and broken. "I love them, I do everything I can to help the pack. Why couldn't they just trust me?"

"I don't know, _**Kochanie**_." He heard his breathing beginning to even out, the day's events having exhausted him emotionally, and Ares stood, pulling the boy into his arms and handing Bazyli over to him.

"I'll get him settled upstairs. He wants us to stay here until he can re-ward the house. Hale and his pack really set him off today."

Noah nodded.

"How are you, kid?"

He shrugged. "My jaw hurts like hell. First time I've been punched by a werewolf."

The sheriff snorted.

*/*

Peter glanced around the room one last time, making sure everything was in perfect order. The table was set, a single candle burning in the middle, and breadsticks, fresh from the oven on an elegant plate only a few inches from it. The smell of lasagna permeated the air, and old classic rock music played in the background, a suggestion from his surrogate cub.

All in all, he thought everything was well structured for his first date with his mate, and just in time too as he could hear the man's car pulling up in the parking lot of his building.

Taking a shuddering breath, he straightened his black button down once more, inwardly lamenting the fact that he felt very much like a teenager going on their first date. Still, he could hear Noah's footstep as the man came up the stairs and closer to the door, then finally a knock echoed throughout the room with the same intensity of a gunshot.

He'd never been more excited.

Or more terrified.

Because this was something he'd dreamed of happening, even before the fire. Irena had known they weren't mates, but they'd been best friends and he'd loved her more that he loved even his sister. But Noah Stilinski, he was something else, much like his son. The man was all alpha, human or not, and he'd fallen hard for the deputy when they met all those years ago despite them both being married. Of course, much like Stiles, Noah was loyal to a fault and oblivious as well, and Peter, despite knowing Noah was his mate, would've never cheated on Irena. She deserved better than that, and so he'd resolved himself to this being a pretty fantasy. A dream he'd never achieve.

Now it was here…and he had no clue whether that was a good or bad.

Steeling his nerves, he answered the door, his eyes widening slightly at the sight before him.

 _Well_ , now.

The sheriff wore a dark blue short-sleeved button-down shirt that showed off his well-muscled arms and torso, paired with black slacks that showcased strong thighs and clung in all the right places. A silver watch adorned his right wrist, a gift from Stiles, he'd been told, contrasting his tanned skin.

"Gonna invite me in?"

Peter did not blush, not even lightly, anyone who said otherwise were liars. Instead he allowed him to enter his den, closing the door behind him.

"You look great."

Noah smiled wryly. "Thank you. My son in law, did it not me."

Peter chuckled. "I'll be sure to thank him. How's Stiles?"

"Better. When I left he was cooking dinner, and I think he's planning to invite Mahaelani over as well."

Nodding the Beta led him towards the dining table and gestured for him to sit.

"Hope you like lasagna."

The man's eyes lit up and Peter's stupid heart gave a lurch.

Fuck, he was gone on this man and the oblivious bastard had no clue.

Fucker.

 ***/***

Dinner was amazing.

The lasagna had been one of the best he'd ever tasted, definitely on par with Stiles at his best, and being in Peter's company had made the evening all the more amazing. They'd talked about everything and nothing, reminiscing about the friendship they'd shared before the fire as well as Stiles, Baz and Ares, and anything else they could think of.

The whole experience left him reeling and by the end of the night he was certain of one thing.

He was definitely falling in love with Peter Hale.

Soft lips met his and he groaned, pulling the younger closer and trying to remember when the other had even gotten so close to him. The strong arms were wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer and he all thought left him. All he could think of was the feel of Peter's lips on his and the heat of the wolf's body against his own and he knew.

Nothing would ever replace Claudia, but at that moment he was where he was meant to be.

He was home.

 ***/***

Derek didn't know what to expect when he smelled scent of an unfamiliar wolf outside of his door but it wasn't this.

A female omega, newly turned, stood outside his door, her entire body trembling as if she'd collapse any moment. Long dark hair fell below her waist, tangled and matted with dirt, her clothing shredded even though there was no wound to be found. Worse?

She bore a striking resemblance to the man that had married his mate.

"Stiles?"

She whimpered, and he understood.

She must've followed Stiles' scent to his loft.

But who was she?

He went to ask, but before he could she collapsed.

He groaned and brought he inside, laying her on his sofa. Then he dialed his emissary's number, praying the teen would answer.

"What?"

"It's an emergency. I need you at the loft, bring your…husband too."

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: I'm on the fence about this chapter, mainly because of the date scene. But whateves, hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"An omega? Looking for me?"

Derek nodded, leading his mate, and the interloper into the loft, where he'd left the girl.

"Yea, I called the pack after I called you. They should be on their way here."

Stiles hmmed, but stilled as he took in the girl lying on the sofa. The interloper gasped and his eyes were full of hope and heartbreak.

"Esmeralda?" He whispered, taking a shaky step in the direction of the couch.

Derek looked away uncomfortably, eerily reminded of his own expression and feelings upon finding Cora with the Alpha pack.

Grief and hope were bright in eyes so much like his own it hurt, and he wanted to flee.

Why?

Why had things turned out this way?

Stiles was _his_ mate. He'd known breaking off what they had was a mistake but at the time, their relationship wasn't healthy for either of them. He could smell the heartbreak Stiles felt every time Derek left after they slept together. He could smell the worsening of Stiles self-loathing and depression every time he and Derek argued and he'd hated himself for making the teen feel those things. He'd thought that by ending it, Stiles would be able to heal and move on and after so many months…it seemed that he finally had.

But he didn't expect it to hurt so much.

A warm hand on his arm drew him back to the present and he look down into warm sunlit whiskey eyes.

"We should talk."

"Shouldn't you be with your husband and his family."

Stiles jerked a heard in the direction of the two, and he saw the interloper lying on the sofa with his bulky frame curled protectively around the omega pup.

"They're fine. Ares wants us to hash things out anyways."

Scowling, the alpha nodded and followed his emissary up the stair, finding himself very much appreciative of the soundproofing he'd done to his room. He had a feeling this was a conversation the pack didn't need to hear.

Once they were inside, he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should've trusted you." He murmured and Stiles nodded.

"You should've. It hurts that after everything we've been through, you still don't trust me, Derek."

"I just- you've never kept a secret from me before, Stiles. Even after we broke up, then you started and it felt like _you_ didn't trust me. The fact that you're married, _with a child_ and I didn't know…it feels like you don't trust me as your alpha to protect your family."

His mate sighed heavily.

"I did, or at least I did until-" He clammed up and Derek frowned.

"Until?" He prompted.

The teen was silent for a moment.

"Did you look for me? The night of the lacrosse game, when I went missing. Did you look for me?"

Derek frowned. "I wasn't at the game. Erica and Boyd were leaving the pack, then everything happened with Jackson. I never knew you were missing, Scott never said anything. What happened?"

A brittle smile crossed Stiles lips. "I scored the winning goal of the game. I was so proud of myself, _finally_ I'd done something right…then the lights went out. Something hit me in the head and I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was being dragged into the basement of the Argent house."

Derek felt dread building in his stomach. Surely, Scott would've noticed, would have _said_ something.

"Erica and Boyd were already there, strung up like pigs for slaughter. He was electrocuting them, just for the hell of it. He knew they couldn't give you up, their instinct to protect you was too strong, but I'm human. I don't have instincts that keep me from saying anything and Gerard knew that. He beat me, tortured me. He beat me so bad that Erica told me my heart stop a few times after I passed out. When I woke up, I unplugged the electrical box, but Gerard's men took me from the basement before I could free them. Boyd told me that Chris freed them a little after that." He shook his head.

"Anyways, the whole time I was in that basement all I could think was 'just hold on a little longer, the pack is coming. I just have to hold on a little longer.' Then I find out no one, _no one_ even looked for me. Not you, not _Scott_ , neither of you. And Scott was working with Gerard, with the man that nearly killed me and all of my trust in you guys vanished. I wanted to trust you, Derek. I want to with everything in me, especially you…but I _can't_."

Derek hugged him, heart aching.

Another failure.

And Stiles, _Stiles_ had paid the price for it. What would he have done if Stiles had never woken up again?

Dear Lycaon, he didn't think he'd be able to survive in a world without his mate, even if the boy was married to someone else.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I'm _sorry_."

"It's okay."

"It really isn't."

They were silent for a moment, then Derek spoke.

"You're my mate."

Stiles didn't reply at first, then he sighed and looked away. "I know. That was another reason I didn't tell you about Baz and Ares. I didn't want to hurt you, no matter how much you hurt me."

He pulled away and looked up at the alpha.

"I've known I was your mate for a long time, but…I can't, Der. I love you, you were my first love, and if I'm honest, I'm probably still in love with you now…but being with you _hurts_. Between the two of us, we've got enough issues to fill Eichen house six times over and still have enough left over to try for a seventh time." Derek snorted.

"You have shit you need to get over with Kate and Julia, Jennifer whatever the hell her name was. You have your guilt and self-loathing and hell other shit too. Me, I'm insecure as hell, I've got a guilt complex just as bad and it seems I can add PTSD to my growing list of mental health issues. Back then, right now, we aren't right for each other. Bypassing the fact that I'm happily married to someone else, if we were to get back together right now, we'd be no better now than we were then. I'd still talk around my problems, or try to ignore them until they go away and you'll still shove me and threaten me, then turn around and fuck my brain out the second no one was around. I can't go back to that. I love Ares, Derek. I love him and Baz so much that I wanted to fucking kill _you_ when I saw the bruise you left on him. I won't give that up. I _can't_ …but I don't want to lose you. I want my friend back. I want to go back to how we were right before we started dating. Hanging out and watching batman, talking about the pack, I just…I miss you. Please don't make me choose."

He wanted that too.

He and Stiles had been close before they started dating a byproduct of trying to wrangle Scott and being forced into near-death situations. After their failed relationship, they'd drifted apart, their friendship hanging on by a thread as they tried to navigate that awkward line of exes and friends.

He'd never stop loving Stiles and Stiles had already said he still loved him, but he knew Stiles was right. There was entirely too much keeping them from being together, and he knew a lot of that fell on him. It was just the way things had turned out for them.

"If he ever hurts you, Uncle Peter will help me hide the body."

A vivid smile crossed his mate's lips and the laugh that followed it went a long way of soothing the pain in his heart.

"Whatever you say, Sourwolf."

 ***/***

She was alive.

He didn't know what to think as he stared down at the slumbering form of his baby sister, her lither frame clad in the same clothing she'd been in the day of her "death" only a few months previous.

How had she survived?

Hale had told Stiles she was an omega, implying that she was a wolf. If this was true then he was going to be spending a lot more time around this pack. He'd have to for his precious baby sister to get the help she needed.

He groaned slightly, stroking her hair.

"You have a way of making me do things, I don't want to do." He whispered to her. "Now I have to make nice with _Hale_."

She stirred slightly, and he looked up as Stiles and Hale entered, both looking lighter than they'd been before their little talk.

"Is everything resolved then?"

The latter nodded and held out his hand to shake. "Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale Pack. I'd like to apologize for my actions last week."

"Ares Cisneros. This is m _i hermana_ , Esmeralda. I accept your apology."

Hale nodded then frowned. "When was the last time you saw your sister?"

"Months ago. She was presumed dead with our mother. Car accident."

The alpha hummed softly, turning as his pack entered.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Scott snapped at Ares who, to Derek's surprise, sneered at the young wolf, hate clear in his gaze.

"I was invited by Hale."

Peter smirked. "Made nice today, did you?" He teased before pausing as he caught sight of the young girl in his son-in-law's arms.

The musician followed his gaze and held her closer. "He gave me back my little sister. And he and Stiles made up."

Stiles smiled at him, ignoring the dark looks Scott sent his husband. Allison grinned at him, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles! You brought me and Aiden back to life, even if it could've killed you and yet everyone still treats you like crap! And we did nothing to stop it."

Stiles froze, and everyone barring Allison and Aiden stared at him wide-eyed. Ares paled.

"How did you know that?" The spark asked and his husband frowned.

"How did she- you told me it wasn't life-threatening beyond your connection to the Nemeton!"

"It wasn't!"

Allison glared at him. "Liar. I looked it up. Anyone else would've died. It's only because of your connection to the Nemeton and the healing the Nogitsune left behind that you survived at all."

He shrugged. "It was the right thing to do."

"Not if it cost you your life!" Aiden, Derek and Ares snapped in unison and he shrank back.

"I was just trying to make things right!"

"Stiles," Peter began, placing a hand on his surrogate pup's shoulder to placate him. "What happened with the nogitsune, that wasn't your fault. Think about how you felt, losing your mother, wishing she was there when you needed her. Do you really want Bazyli to grow up the same way?"

Tears welled in the teen's eyes and he looked devastated at the thought. Ares pulled him away from Allison, and into his arms, but before he could speak a soft groan sounded from the omega on the sofa behind them.

"Sti'es? 'res?" She rasped, eyes fluttering open. Ares smiled at her.

"Hey," He greeted, helping her sit up. "How do you feel?"

She glanced around nervously, clutching her elder brother's hand tightly. "'m fine."

Nearly everyone in the room snorted and shot Stiles a glance.

"Pull the other one, it has bells in it." Peter muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sore, but otherwise, I'm fine. Where am I? Who are you?"

Ares stroked the back of her hand soothingly. "You're fine, little one. These are Stiles' pack. The dark one is the alpha, who called us when you came here to find Stiles. This is his home. What do you remember?"

"Mama picked me up from school. We were talking about going to get Bazyli so that you and Stiles could have a date night, but then the car on the side of us ran a red light. He hit mama's side of the car and everything went black, then I woke up and a woman called Satomi told me she saved me from the wreck. She said I had a lot of glass embedded in my throat and arm. She told me she changed me into a wolf and told me I had the choice of staying or going after she taught me to control my instincts. I just learned control a week ago."

She looked up at her elder brother worriedly. "Was mama alright? Did she-"

He closed his eyes pained and shook his head. "She didn't make it. Up until Hale called Stiles, I believed you had died with her."

The girl's eyes widened and a whimper left her.

" _No._ " She whined, a low wounded noise and tears welled in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and held tight as she mourned their mother. The pack, barring Stiles watched the two with sad eyes, despite the differences, and in Scott's case, animosity, they'd held for the elder only minutes before.

Derek placed a hand on Ares' shoulder, causing him to look up at him.

"Your sister, as well as yourself and your son have a place in our pack should you want it. You're Stiles' pack, his family its only right you be included in ours as well, especially with your sister being a newly bitten wolf."

The musician stared at him, wondering what had changed the man's mind.

He'd seen the hidden anger in Hale's eyes as he watched him and Stiles, the jealousy and memories of times long passed. He'd seen how the man's gaze lingered on his husband's slender frame and while he understood that the two had been, and probably always would be, close he didn't appreciated those looks.

At all.

He was a possessive bastard and Stiles was well aware of this fact.

However, he also knew that Stiles had wanted to introduce them for the longest. His husband longed for the day when all of his loved ones could sit amongst each other. The day they could all get along and he would be damned if he didn't help that dream along.

So, with a small nod and a faint smile he reached out and shook the Alpha's hand, Stiles beaming in the background.

Somehow, despite everything, he had a feeling he wouldn't regret doing so.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N: TWO MORE CHAPTERS! I'M SO EXCITED!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"You're gonna what?!"

Peter winced at the shriek that left his surrogate cub, but smile all the same as the teen's eyes lit up at his words.

"I wanna ask Noah to marry me."

"Yes, please do. He's been driving himself crazy wondering if he should propose to you or if you would propose to him. Ares was literally at the point of being ready to buy you both a ring so you could propose to each other."

The Beta blushed at the thought, but eyed the pup worriedly.

Six months had passed since they'd found his sister-in-law alive and since he'd started dating the teen's father and he was slightly worried that he was moving too fast. He didn't want Stiles to feel like he was trying to replace Claudia nor like he was only marrying his father for his own benefit. He was well and truly in love with Noah Stilinski and he hoped that Stiles knew that.

"You don't mind?"

The smile the teen gave him was accompanied by a fondly exasperated eyeroll.

"Peter, my favorite creeper, if I minded you and Dad being together I would never have given you permission to date him. Trust me he's fallen just as hard for you. I caught him looking at rings online the other day before he hurried up and exited out of the page. Do. It."

Glancing down nervously at the black velvet box in his hand, the former alpha finally looked back up at his (hopefully) soon to be son in law and nodded.

"Alright." He took a deep breath. "Alright. Can you make that tiramisu he likes for desert? I'll cook dinner but-"

Stiles smirked and turned, picking up a container he'd just noticed was on the counter.

"I made it as soon as I saw you buying the ring."

"Why did you bring it with you?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Because I was gonna bully you into proposing so dad would stop freaking out."

He stared.

And stared some more.

Then broke into deep belly-bursting laughter.

"Stiles, pup, never change."

 ***/***

"I can't believe he did this."

Derek snorted at the interloper's words, pressing back against the wall behind him.

"Really? It's like you don't know him at all."

Eyes much too similar to his own, sent him a dark glare then turned back to the door.

Three weeks had passed since he'd allowed the interloper and his sister to join their pack and in that time, he and said man seemed to always rub each other the wrong way. He knew why. God, if he didn't know why, but he couldn't stop.

Stiles was his mate.

He was his most trusted.

His emissary.

 _His._

Yet, at every pack meeting all he could smell was how Stiles and Ares' scents were so melded that, if he were anyone else, telling them apart would be hard. But Stiles' scent had an undercurrent of lightning that Ares didn't possess, and an undercurrent of Derek's own scent.

It was enough to cloud his mind with jealousy, with anger.

Likewise, the interloper seemed just as possessive, watching him with dark wary eyes when he lingered near Stiles too long. Snapping back at him whenever his tone slipped into biting and caustic.

They couldn't get along.

It was like asking the sun to not be hot.

 _Impossible_.

He couldn't help but hate the man that was holding his mate in his place, comforting him when once it had been Derek's job to do so. Whose child Stiles had borne in place of Derek's.

It hurt.

And with that hurt came anger.

 _Hatred_.

And Stiles had locked them in a closet together.

His mate was obviously insane.

"He doesn't like the tension."

He glanced over at Ares as the man spoke, and frowned.

"I know."

"Then why do you-"

"Because he's my mate! Because he married an interloper, an _outsider_ , knowing we were mates. Knowing that I love him. And it was my fault! My fault we didn't work out, no matter how much he tries to split the blame between me and him. He's happier than I've ever seen him and I hate knowing it's with _you_."

The older man sighed.

"Stiles was heartbroken when we met." He started. "He was wary of me, stunned that I would buy him a drink when, in his mind, there were much more attractive people around. We met almost weekly for drinks, for six months and every time he showed up with bruises I thought he was in an abusive relationship. I wanted to ask if he'd let me help, but he seemed so relieved to just forget it all for a while, so I granted him that. Then he told me truth of what he was involved in."

His eyes closed. "He told me about your pack and how much it hurt when he was kidnapped and no one came for him. About how he'd loved you and you'd broken things off. He cried and I held him through it. Then I told him how amazing he was and asked him on a date. You and Scott dealt him more damage than any of the others in the pack. And most of it didn't heal until our son was born. The nogitsune almost ruined that, but despite that he is happy in your pack, Derek. I will not leave my husband so that you can marry him in my stead, but I do respect the past you share."

Their eyes met once more.

"Stiles wants you to be happy. Allow him to have some happiness of his own."

Derek stared at Ares, feeling his heart clench as he acknowledged the truth in the man's words. Stiles was happy, which had been the main reason he'd broken things off.

Maybe it was time for him to move on as well.

Besides, Peter had waited over twenty years and his mate had come to him, perhaps his would do the same.

 ***/***

Noah was in shock.

Wide blue eyes stared down at the beautiful gold engagement ring circling his finger, a triskelion in the middle with a sapphire in the center. The band was thicker than most engagement rings but no less elegant and the sight of it made his heart melt.

He was getting married.

 _Holy shit_.

After Claudia, he'd never expected to fall in love again, let alone get married and now both had happened.

 _Were_ happening, and he was happy.

Just…Stiles!

How would Stiles take it?

Would he understand that Peter wasn't taking Claudia's place?

That he would never stop loving Claudia?

Or would he be angry, even after supporting them while they were dating?

"It won't do tricks if you keep staring at it."

He jolted as his thoughts were interrupted by said teen who frowned worriedly when his father tried to hide the ring behind his back.

"Stiles! I was just, uh-"

"Checking out the engagement ring me and Peter picked out."

He blushed then blinked. "Y-You and Peter? So, you're not mad?"

Stiles smiled and hugged him. "You make each other happy. More so, you both understand each other and the grief of losing your spouse. I told Peter, I would support you and I do. I'm happy for you and mom would be too."

The older Stilinski gave him a watery smile and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you, _**kochanie**_. Never change."

The teen pushed deeper into the hug and smiled. "Love you too, dad."

He pulled away. "Now go get ready. Ares is cooking dinner at our house to celebrate."

 ***/***

Baz was turning one.

Stiles stared at the calendar in stunned amusement wondering where the time had gone. Only a year and a half ago his little king had been safely ensconced in his womb, now he was talking and toddling around, his honey colored eyes wide with wonder and innocence.

It was amazing…and slightly terrifying, and he couldn't help but wonder if his parents had felt the same at his first birthday.

Were they as happy and scared as he was?

Were they as proud?

He knew if he asked his father the man would happily tell him what he wanted to know, but he refused to do so.

He was too afraid of the answer.

Thick arms slid around his waist.

"Stop thinking so hard. Everything is fine."

He smiled, leaning back into his husband's chest. "I know. Still I can't help worrying."

Ares kissed the top of his head and tightened their embrace.

"I know." He paused then chuckled. "I spoke to your wolf."

Stiles stiffened. "Ares, I would ne-"

"Sh," The elder soothed. "I know. Just listen. I spoke with Hale, when you locked us in the closet. We've agreed to try to work through our differences, and he has agreed to try to move on. To let you be happy."

He spun Stiles around so they were face to face. "I know how disappointed you were, that they weren't there to see us get married. Nor for Bazyli's birth and I want to rectify that. So, how do you feel about a second wedding ceremony?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Like a…do over?"

Ares shook his head. "More like a remix."

The smaller male grinned and kissed him full on the lips. "I'd like that. Now, let's go retrieve our son from his Uncle Danny."

The Hawaiian teen had taken to their son like a fish to water, so much so that whenever they needed a night alone, he was the first to volunteer. Aiden and Allison normally joined him, still peeved with their pack member's behavior toward Stiles after their deaths.

In fact, everyone seemed to be coming around to the fact that he was married.

Everyone, that is, except for Scott.

The, dubiously named, true alpha would barely speak to Stiles, let alone look in his direction, yet eveytime their eyes met his eyes were lit with betrayal. As if Stiles had been the one to harm their friendship. He ignored it for the most part, unwilling to allow himself to sink into the depths of depression he knew would grasp him if he thought on it too long. Yet sometimes he yearned for the times before the supernatural, before Scott got bit. Maybe if that hadn't happened they would still be as close as they had been.

The thoughts always went away when Ares held him or just looked at him. When Bazyli would laugh or snuggle into him when he rocked him to sleep.

And he would realize that he was exactly where he wanted to be.

 **To Be Epilogued…**

 **A/N: It's been a long couple of months. I really apologize for how late this is.**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _In fact, everyone seemed to be coming around to the fact that he was married._

 _Everyone, that is, except for Scott._

 _The, dubiously named, true alpha would barely speak to Stiles, let alone look in his direction, yet every time their eyes met his eyes were lit with betrayal. As if Stiles had been the one to harm their friendship. He ignored it for the most part, unwilling to allow himself to sink into the depths of depression he knew would grasp him if he thought on it too long. Yet sometimes he yearned for the times before the supernatural, before Scott got bit. Maybe if that hadn't happened they would still be as close as they had been._

 _The thoughts always went away when Ares held him or just looked at him. When Bazyli would laugh or snuggle into him when he rocked him to sleep._

 _And he would realize that he was exactly where he wanted to be._

 ***/***

Bazyli's first birthday party went off without a hitch.

Danny and Allison convinced him to push the larger celebration a month, allowing him and Ares to host a smaller celebration in the meantime.

The two had taken to their roles of uncle and aunt like fish to water, helped along by the fact that Bazyli loved to be around them. They'd asked him to allow them (and Esmeralda) to host Baz's first big party and he'd allowed it, hosting a small get together at his father's house.

Derek, Esmeralda, Peter, Ares, and James, Are's father all came, as did his own father, although the man was called away to deal with a car accident an hour in.

To his surprise, Derek and Ares seemed to be getting along, the former pulling him into a strong hug as the party began to wind down.

"I know I didn't really stick to it when we decided to go back to being friends the first time, but…maybe we could try again?"

Stiles smiled and nodded. "Of course, I told you I want my friend back."

The man gave him a small smile and returned his nod with one of his own before turning to Ares with a dark scowl.

"Stiles is my best friend. If you hurt him I'm going to rip your throat out…with my teeth."

The teen blushed, while Ares nodded seriously.

"If I hurt Stiles, I'd let you."

With a curt nod, Derek turned to his uncle, a light smirk taking over the scowl.

"Finally asked, huh?"

Peter smirked. "Of course, nephew."

"Congratulations, Peter. Are you gonna do it according to tradition?"

The Beta nodded.

"Figure we could christen the new house with a good memory, for once."

Derek smiled, then to his uncle's surprise, he hugged him.

"I'm glad to have you back, Uncle Peter."

Peter stiffened in shock then slowly hugged the younger wolf back.

"Thank you, pup."

 ***/***

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Stiles sighed as he entered his old bedroom to find Scott waiting for him, the older boy staring at him with sad, puppy dog eyes.

He'd been waiting for this confrontation since the involuntary reveal of his marriage, especially after Esmeralda had joined the pack.

He was only thankful that Scott had waited until the week after Baz's party to ask, and that Ares was keeping their son that day.

It made the dread and pain warring within him just the slightest bit easier to handle.

"Why didn't you tell me you were married, Stiles? I thought you were my best friend!"

"And I thought you were mine!" Stiles snarled back at him, feeling his magic roil beneath his skin.

"I thought you were the one person I could trust, my brother but you proved me wrong, Scotty. Y-you worked with Gerard, even when he kidnapped me and nearly _killed_ me! You didn't even look for me! How the hell am I supposed to trust you, Scott? How?!"  
Scott jumped to his feet. "I didn't know!" He yelled.

"I didn't know what Gerard was planning, okay? I was just trying to protect my mom and Allison. I told you the moment me and Allison got together, why couldn't you do the same?"

"Because Ares was _normal_ , Scott. He's human, like me and for one I appreciated being around someone that didn't look at my humanity and think I was weak. I know I don't have super strength or super healing, Scott, but I hear what you guys say when you think I'm not around. I see how you guys push me out of pack activities and hell, you and Lydia made it plenty clear what you thought of me after the Nogitsune. How can I trust you with the life of my husband and my child when you don't trust me?"

Scott sighed. "I do trust you, okay? I just- none of us even noticed when the nogitsune took over and it led to us losing Allison and Aiden and you losing the safety of your mind and I- I hate it. I didn't mean it when I told you that you weren't pack, but I kept seeing your face, killing Allison over and over again and I couldn't help but hate you. I _know_ it wasn't you, but it was wearing your face and I just…I couldn't bare being around you."

Stiles flinched. "Scott, I'm sorry, okay? _I'm sorry_."

The older teen nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry too. I've been a real dick, and I shouldn't have been. Forgive me?"

The spark snorted. "Is that even a question, Scott? I've forgiven you for alot of things, and I'll continue to do so."

His eyes narrowed. "But if you _ever_ hurt my husband or my son again, I _will_ kill you, Scotty."

"Deal."

"Good, now let's go meet your nephew."

 ***/***

Graduation.

He'd been waiting for this day since stepping foot into Beacon Hills High School all those years ago and it had finally come. One by one, the pack made their way across the stage and he cheered and clapped for each one, mourning those that had been killed by the supernatural underworld of Beacon Hills.

When his turn came, he felt his heart soar when he heard his family cheering for him, his father, Peter, and Ares the loudest amongst everyone. He smiled, blushing slightly, happier than he'd been in a very long time.

' _I did it, mom, Kat. I finally did it.'_

Tears welled in his eyes, warmth flooding him, and he made his way back to his seat to listen to the final speech.

A few more minutes, the ceremony was over and they all made their way over to their families.

Ares grinned at him, then before he could say anything else, his husband pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He melted against the man, ignoring the catcalls from his classmates.

Whatever, he was happy.

Plus, there was a wedding happening later that night.

He was too happy to care what they think.

 **~FIN**


End file.
